


庸人自扰

by absolutely0705



Category: SCI 谜案集, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely0705/pseuds/absolutely0705
Summary: 余情未了必当庸人自扰，物是人非何苦画地为牢。看完之后千万、千万、不要因此改变任何人生观、价值观、世界观——一切都是文学需要，而且涉及大量敏感词，粗口，痞话，负能量，误导性观点，政治不正确。未成年慎入





	1. Chapter 1

低级趣味、犯扯、庸俗，使人萎靡、流氓、颓废——谁说的大俗即大雅？

 

“你的追求是什么呢？”

“金钱和美女。”

“好庸俗。”

“那事业与爱情。”

 

言简意赅，这他妈不是一个狗屁意思吗，换个方法说道罢了。醉饮三百杯，行为放浪形骸，在外人面前粗俗不堪，而对于展耀本人恰是最合适的回归自然，并是在经历风雨飘摇后，此即是大俗即大雅了。

 

按照21世纪现代人类的评判标准来说，展耀不算是一个鄙俗之人——俗称没文化；如果按照上个世纪的说法，他算是个高级知识分子，他能给你深度分析为什么汽油日益昂贵，但也能给你一一罗列出《金瓶梅》里西门庆到底与多少女人上过床。

 

但是文化人的通病是什么，憎恨约束，难以为五斗米折腰。Omega 的身份，他恨透了，大约也真的是因为恨透了导致触底反弹，他现在反而能游刃有余地利用这个身份的优势。

 

 

“在我理解，花朵是什么，花朵就是草木的生殖器。人的生殖器是长在最暗处，所以才有偷偷摸摸的事发生。而草木却要顶在头上，草木活着目的就是追求性交，它们全部精力长起来就是要求显示自己的生殖器，然后赢得蜜蜂来采，而别的草木为了求得这美丽的爱情，也只有把自己的生殖器养得更美丽，再吸引蜜蜂带了一身蕊粉来的。”（摘自《废都》,1993年出版，贾平凹著）他把这段文字拷贝到手机备忘录，然后截屏——设置成为朋友圈封面。

 

展耀是个“企业集团”的CFO（首席财务长），说是财务长，更不如说是洗钱师——专门负责把黑账做平，说做假账太难听了，一般都向别人介绍说“就是个帮忙数钱的”；当然这个“公司”也不能看作普通运营的清白“公司”。你问他为什么明明是正经985毕业却不去找个正经工作？答曰：“领导发工资，我拿工资，顺便收点灰色收入，和其他的有什么区别吗？”他热衷于追求刺激，喜欢和各路人马打交道，甚至有点沉迷于社交——只有和命搭边的事情才能让他觉得“人间太他妈值得了”。

 

 

这个圈子里，有些人喜欢你的时候，恨不得把自己的肉割下来、心掏出来给你；不喜欢的时候，翻脸不认人，要是不小心招惹了，连尸体都不知道去哪里找。也好，省的被圈太紧难以脱身。他自道： 如今世上狼虫虎豹少，是狼虫虎豹都化变了人而上世，所以丑恶之人多了，这么多，那也当真不多我来匀一杯羹。

 

 

“都说了不知道怎么下手就走生产成本。”他一边叼着根烟一边数落下属，是个刚进来没几天的新人，说是会计专业转税法的本科大学生，照道理说……“你怎么毕业的，我看你真账都不一定做的平吧？”

 

 

展耀把快要燃尽了的烟头扔出窗外，也不掐灭，他才无所谓会不会掉到哪个倒霉蛋的头上，楼下车水马龙的，也不可能有人还乐意爬个二十楼来找他算账。他低头看了第三次手表，快要五点半了，他得赶在六点去接那小子放学。

 

“行了你慢慢做吧，明天早上我只想看到平衡的帐——一晚上都做不好的话别怪我say goodbye。”

 

/

 

他到校门口的时候正好六点一刻，白遇安两只手缩在羽绒服里和同学在校门口打打闹闹，看到他的车之后朝对方做了个鬼脸，屁颠屁颠地冲过来——开后车门、扔书包、关后车门，开前车门、一屁股蹲坐下、关门、系安全带，一系列动作一气呵成，顺便还从手套箱里抽两张餐巾纸响亮的擤个鼻涕。

“今天学校里怎么样啊？”

 

 

“还行吧，就那样。”他一边开口回答着，一边把手机连上了车载蓝牙音响，开始播放列表里的歌曲，“老展，今晚上吃啥？”

 

展耀把音响声音调轻了一点，白遇安的歌单里充斥着澎湃的史诗音乐，情感强烈旋律也算动听，符合年轻人身体里的冲动因子。只是大晚上堵得水泄不通的马路上实在不太适合听这种激昂的歌曲，展耀生怕自己一个油门踩下去把前面的车屁股怼了。

 

“你怎么回事。” 展耀伸手在白遇安的羽绒服上不轻不重地拍了下，“没大没小。”

 

“三年一代沟，咱俩才六个代沟，给你叫年轻点不好吗。”白遇安整个人缩在羽绒服里，声音闷闷的。

 

“行了行了，”展耀把排挡旋钮转回 D 档，脚上慢慢松开刹车跟着前车滑动，“我今天公司里忙了点没回家做饭，家里阿姨这两天也有事，今天就随便吃点吧。你有什么想吃的吗？”

 

 

白遇安没回他，再一个刹车时扭头去看，小孩已经倚着车窗睡着了，羽绒服帽子上的毛跟着他的呼吸一动一动。

 

 

车刚开进小区的时候白遇安精准地掐好点一样醒过来，他吸了吸鼻子闻到后座飘来的香味。“呀，是烤鸭！”他伸手想要去拿，车子正好过了一个减速带，颠了一下，没够到。

 

“到家了再吃，你现在都没洗手。”SUV 车身长，前后座距离也大，展耀看着白遇安屁股离开座位，伸长了胳膊要去拿放在后座中间扶手凹槽里卡得正正好好的烤鸭，一只手离开方向盘又把白遇安按回座位。

 

“哎，我就抱着嘛，我怕它一个鸭在后座孤单。”

 

/

车停在单元门对面的临时车位上，白遇安抱着烤鸭冲向单元楼的大门，从口袋里掏出门禁卡“嘀”一下打开门，靠在门上等着展耀进来。展耀从后座把白遇安的书包拿下来，背的时候肩膀一沉——这书包就跟装了袋二十斤的大米一样，他甚至怀疑这小子在书包里藏了什么奇奇怪怪的“重”金属，顾名思义就是很重的金属。

 

“老展，你今晚出门啊？”白遇安看到展耀没把车停进地库，等着展耀进了单元楼之后再进门，沉重的大门在身后由着阻尼轻轻关上，“我有个告家长书要签名，一会我放桌上你别忘了啊。”

 

 

这小孩就是太懂事了，两人站在敞亮的电梯口等电梯的时候展耀兀自想着，看着白遇安在一旁偷偷打开餐盒盖子闻了闻又盖上。

“你晚上早点睡知道不，你看你一青春期小孩黑眼圈挂的比我还严重。”

 

白遇安向他吐吐舌头，快一步跑进电梯，“你又不是不知道，高三很累的。”

 

/

 

他陪白遇安吃完晚饭后被拉着给试卷签了名，还有白遇安念念不忘的告家长书，他拿起来看了眼，说是学校要学生们订报纸之类的书杂费，八十多一学期。展耀从皮夹里拿出一百块钱给了白遇安，他知道白遇安小金库里不缺这八十块，毕竟平时零零散散也给了不少零花钱，但他也觉得这八十块没必要让小孩自己从零花钱里掏——零花钱就是零花钱，给了他就随他去，反正他也同样不差这八十块钱。

 

“老展，注意安全啊。”白遇安站门口等着展耀出门之后反锁，手上还拿着根棒棒糖，“你要是蹲号子了，我以后就没法当公务员哩。”

 

“行了你小子，你不是不乐意把我当你爹吗。”展耀心里知道这小子没这心思要去当公务员，男孩子大了，太肉麻的话说不出口，无非就是拿这句话来关心自己罢了，“你啊，少吃点糖，晚上早点睡，门记得要反锁。”

 

“哎呀，户口本上是啊。我知道咯，法律上讲我已经是成年人了，你快出门吧。”

 

/

 

今天晚上的事情本来不应该展耀出面。他在夜总会门口抽了两支烟，脑子里走了几种应对方式，呼啸的寒风吹在单薄的大衣上，他打了个寒颤，焦虑的用脚碾灭了燃着的烟头。

 

老沈手底下16个空壳公司并因此掌握16个人民币对公账户及8个人民币个人账户，通过网银转账的方式操作，并收取0.7‰的服务费。先将人民币汇入其掌握的“空壳公司”账户，然后再利用公司控制的账户将钱转入个人账户。

 

按道理来说这个手法是没问题的，金额大的话再分出一部分钱去海外走一圈回来，这些钱无非就是涉毒、涉恐、涉赌、走私、贪腐之类的违法犯罪资金，又或者是那些“达官贵人”逃税、骗税、骗政府奖励、逃避外汇管理……用来投机套利罢了。

 

 

现在人家“客户”找上门来了，三千万人民币，进来走一圈到手硬生生是少了近一半的金额，老沈第一个找的就是自己这个做账的，可他除了负责把自己看到的账面一一收录，把有问题的账面重新坐回看起来没问题的样子，钱这个东西完全不过自己的手啊。

 

 

他把风衣脱下来扔进车里，随手又解开一颗衬衫扣子，打开手套箱看了眼发蜡——还是算了，顺毛看起来清纯点。

 

 

尽人事，听天命。

 

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

“老沈。”  
他昨天晚上进了那个包间的时候确实被那种氛围吓到了，连老沈都安安静静坐在丝绒沙发的一角把自己的存在感缩到最小，整个房间就属坐在正中间的男人最瞩目。那话怎么说来着，刀刻般的面容，鹰一般犀利的眼神。

嘈杂环境里的寂静才是窒息般的可怖。

他看着那人，仿佛挨了当头一棒。

白羽瞳，本市人民检察院副检察长，打着反腐败的旗帜，干着腐败的勾当。这个部门也没有人敢管， 没有人过问，也设有看见多少新闻报刊登载检察官们的捞钱的方法和手段。然而对各级公安，法院的腐败要比各级检察院的腐败揭露得多得多——主要原因是这些检察院的人轻而易举就能决定其他人的“生死”，他们这些人的职责在于对党政机关，包括各种媒体和个人的贪污、受贿、徇私舞弊、渎职……之类职务犯罪的查处。

……说的简单点，十年前离了婚的前夫。  
没人敢管这些检察官，所有人都只能避而远之，敢怒不敢言，怕招来各级检察机关乱用检察权力的打击报复。

这可不嘛，没人敢惹，老沈都点头哈腰地坐在一边。展耀当机立断扯出个笑脸，“到底是怎么回事啊，有事好商量，都好说的。”

 

他是个替罪羊，洗钱过程中从里面捞钱的那个小伙子估计已经跑路了，现在老沈要找个人替他自己挡枪，可不就好死不死找上了展耀。

 

那人沉默了一会，把手上拿着的玻璃杯放回到面前的茶几上，右手有意无意地转动着食指上的一枚白金戒指，缓缓开口道：  
“你也知道我是干什么的。什么诱供、诈供、骗供，冤案、假案、错案，这都是家常便饭，你们这种地下钱庄本来就违法，那当然也不用我费心来搞垮你们，秉公执法而已。”

现在这时局，官、检、黑三勾结，展耀内心苦笑了下，他也没空考虑那个跑路的狗逼玩意儿，当下还是安抚下眼前这个动动食指就能轻易搞死自己的狼豺虎豹。他撩了下头发，上前几步将茶几上那个空了的酒杯再倒上威士忌，精准的沿着杯壁上留下的唇印将自己的嘴覆上——仰头，一口闷。

 

“白副检，出了这么大的纰漏和我也脱不了干系，在这先自罚一杯，”他抹了抹嘴角滑下来的几滴酒液，小心翼翼地蹭到男人身边坐下，“您看，怎么把这个漏洞填上，我们可以一起想办法的。”

白羽瞳稍稍往一旁让开了点，向身边秘书招了招手，“小林，流水给他看一眼。”

 

一个撇，两个撇，前缀82。（82,000,000既八千二百万）

好你个狗娘养的，电话里讲三千万果然只是个忽悠。

 

 

/

 

他微信上应了白遇安那小子要给他做孜然排骨。

展耀看着面前砧板上的那一大扇肋排，操起沉重的砍骨刀，狠狠砸进僵硬的猪肉里。刀刃吃进猪骨，溅起黏糊糊的血沾在脸上、沁入了周遭的空气里，散发出腥甜而怪异的气息。被斩开的肉向外翻出，雪白的脂肪软绵绵地像液体般坍塌下来，封住了刚刚切开的，赭红色的刀口。

一刀、两刀，接着又是一刀。

僵死的肌肉和毫无弹性的脂肪在瑟瑟发抖，将震颤由刀刃传入刀柄，再如同电流那般爬上手臂，扎进他的骨头。展耀将刀用力砍了下去，骨缝的血喷涌出来，溅进他的眼睛，飞进口腔；此时此刻，他被包围在这种不洁的温暖中，视野里血红一片。

 

他想到今天早上白遇安上学前一脸严肃地拍醒自己，  
“爸，咱们家从来不会有人敲门。”

周遭的冰冷回过神似地再次包围了他，抬起手腕擦去眼睛里滚出来的水珠，扶着厨房中岛台的边缘慢慢蹲下。

真厉害啊，都找到自己家来。他突然手足无措起来。

 

他想起自己忙里忙外处理完离婚手续后见到这小孩的第一面，两只手紧紧抓着外套下摆，开口第一句话就是：“我害怕。”

展耀抬头看向窗外，天色很奇怪，不黄不灰的，他突然想到白遇安初中的时候作文里写道“天空是耗子的颜色，不黄不灰的；应该有只巨大的耗子伏在地球上空，它的皮毛挡住了蓝色的天空。” 老师给他打了几个巨大的波浪线，并且画了个五角星。那时候展耀还嘲笑过白遇安，哪有人用耗子形容天色的啊，你这小子脑子里怎么净是些奇奇怪怪的东西。

他现在觉得是自己粗浅了，那只耗子的肉体盖在天上在不住地发热，导致从地面到天上的死耗子之间的空间里，酝酿着难以忍受的沉闷感和腐朽味。他曾经以为自己吃得很开，能自信地游走于各种人心里。

 

今时不比往日，他身边多了个白遇安。

/

今天早上老沈电话来的很急，一连着三个被展耀挂掉，但他最终还是接了第四个。  
“你干的好事！马上给我滚出来！”，电话那头的声音像个嘈杂的公鸭，伴随着背景音里仿佛龙卷风过境一样稀里哗啦翻东西、砸东西的声音，吵得展耀头又开始疼。  
“你昨天不是私下已经把那个副检察长搞定了吗！怎么他的人今天跑过来要钱呢？”

这老沈还真把自己当个做公关的了？

话筒里的声音仿佛带着熊熊怒火，这样装模作样的领导架子兴师问罪的语气让人极度反胃，展耀干脆开口回骂，“你他妈昨天晚上倒是脚底抹油跑得快了，我跟他屁都没谈出一个来，你自己脑子里瞎几把意淫还要怪我没搞定人家。怎么的，你是觉得老子的屁眼能生出几千万啊还是我陪个酒人家就算了？”

他烦躁的在被子里翻了个身，昨天晚上简直是自己社交史上的惨重滑铁卢。谁能想到会在这种场合遇上自己的前夫？信息素压制、腺体记忆……他摸了摸左手手臂下的皮下埋针，懊恼地抓了抓头发。

“我就拿你一份工资还要给你做公关，要不你开了我算了，反正你也不少我一个做账的。”

“诶呀，小耀，话也不是这么说的…”

展耀没理他，按了红色的挂断键之后打开飞行模式，把手机往床头柜一扔继续蒙头大睡。

白遇安是个意外。  
遇安，随遇而安，是展耀之后改的名字。

给白遇安上学注册报名的时候那个老师傅瞥到了户口本上的曾用名，白上九，那老师傅问他上九一个挺好的名字，怎么给改了呢？展耀当时打了个哈哈没往下聊，这名字是白羽瞳取的，他当时觉得挺好听也比较出挑，所以就没太在意——展耀作为一个人大成绩榜位列前五的高材生，以前从没了解过封建迷信这类的东西。

几年后他突然想起这件事，打开搜索引擎查了一下，   
《易经》的乾卦第六爻，上九，即译作亢龙有悔。上九爻辞说：“升腾到极限的龙，必有悔过之心，有悔是以动而有悔也。”

 

/

“你怎么突然想起叫我去接小安了？”赵爵从展耀手上抢过还未点燃的烟，塞进嘴里从口袋里掏出一个Zippo的金属打火机，“嚓”地一声点燃，深深吸了口，又缓缓将烟雾从嘴里喷出来，“摊上事儿了？”

展耀没应他，从烟盒里抽出最后一根烟，黑色的烟盒被他揉搓成球状扔进一旁的草丛，他开始自说自话起来，“你想，这个城市有那么多的不如意，有的 Omega大着肚子还是得挤地铁上班，有面无表情的小姑娘踩着高跟鞋拿着名牌包拿着苹果手机看着电视剧，有秃顶的中年男人一脸郁郁不得志的用手机看着小说，还有农民工大包小裹的站在地铁外因为根本挤不上去……你觉得他们开心么，他们就不难过么？对了，还有呢，地铁站外摊煎饼的夫妇，女的腿脚不太好使，但还是得每天起早贪黑；一个年轻的小男孩，估计刚毕业没多久，奔跑着赶上公交车，最后一个挤了进去，脸紧紧贴着车窗像个肉饼，恐怖分子也许还在策划着下一次要袭击哪里，所以，我没资格难过。”

“没必要欺骗自己，展耀，你没必要用其他的东西来粉饰自己的心。我们之间唯一的区别，就是我从来不会掩饰自己的野心。”

 

不用赵爵说，他也知道自己肯定是精神上有点问题，但他有点享受这种病态。左手胳膊上的纹身是为了遮掩那几道深深浅浅的伤疤，他原本没想要遮盖掉的，但是白遇安来了之后他怕吓到家里那小孩，就去纹身店坐了一下午把那几道丑陋的疤痕变幻成艺术。

也许那天确实是喝多了，喝的有点晕晕乎乎，也记不得是因为什么事情，嘴里歪歪地叼着一根燃烧了很久也没弹掉烟灰的真龙——是那个滤嘴上画着笑脸的一款，手上的水果刀就歪歪扭扭地往胳膊上去。

一刀，可能是不够深，没感觉；两刀，大概是酒精麻痹了神经，手上使不出劲，依然没感觉。他能清醒地看见血液蜿蜒地在皮肤上爬动，就觉得郁积在胸口的污秽和不快，统统随着泊泊流出的污血，一并排出了体外。

 

没救的，他也不想自救。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

十年前离婚是展耀先提出来的。其实他也知道，白羽瞳再逼着自己先开口，无非就是看谁先憋不下去罢了。对方唯一一个要求是一定要儿子，可以净身出户，倒赔钱也是可以。

婚姻不是过家家，不是打扮漂漂亮亮，撒撒娇哄Alpha开心，是切切实实的责任和义务。他一直反思自己，以前很多痛苦来自于对婚姻所求太多，希望婚姻能带来爱、温暖，甚至物质。展耀当时一瞬间才明白，这一切都是个巨大的阴谋，他和白羽瞳从相遇、相识、到相知，一切都是个圈套。用脚趾头想也知道，白羽瞳的家庭背景和职位，诉讼一定毫无疑问的会胜出。很多法院搞冷静期，就是在诉讼过程中不做判决，直接给3-6个月的冷静期，不给离婚。冷静期过后，又在6个月内不得起诉离婚。这简直搞死人，这个时候只能撤诉。

整个打官司的期间，估计有整整两年，展耀把白遇安塞给赵爵藏了起来，先改名后搬家，一局一局也算是展耀亲手布了个局。家事审判改革，越走越畸形，都把挽救婚姻当做维稳工作来做了。白家找小孩找了不下百次，展耀陪着他们整整周旋了将近三年，从上诉开始他也没再见过白羽瞳，他考虑过白羽瞳或许是心虚不敢见自己，但是后来白家的举措告诉自己，也许就是不想见自己而已，何必自作多情。

 

\

“昨天下雨，我加班到晚上10点，为了省几十块钱，冒着雨挤了末班地铁。给他打电话，让他打伞来接我，他却迷迷糊糊说自己睡觉了。结果你知道，我回家看见了什么？妈的，气死我了……”

坐在对面的男生是展耀的朋友周道年，两人的认识算得上有趣，是在法院门口认识的。两个人都一脸严肃的和自己的律师聊天，但在律师走后互相一个对眼，都能发现对方满脸的疲惫。在得知展耀又遇上了自己的前夫的第二个上午，展耀被他拽到了咖啡馆，花了两个小时听他痛诉他和现男友的革命家史。

“他和另外一个Omega在滚床单？”展耀用马克杯暖着手，看着摩卡上面漂浮的奶油，心不在焉的问着。

“那倒不是，不过比那更可气。我自己用钥匙开的门，他就坐在电脑桌面前。不过那会电脑屏幕是黑的，我问他是不是刚才玩游戏来着，他不承认啊，说是刚准备开机，寻思我快回家了，准备等我。他还想蒙我，没门！我眼疾手快的开了屏幕开关，还没有关机呢！一摸主机，还是热的呢！我浇了个半湿，他倒好，骗我躲在家里玩游戏……”

“哦……”

“我昨天和他闹到凌晨五点！他说他再也不玩游戏了，我让他给我写保证书，他说我疯了！你说我怎么办？这日子过不下去了，必须分手，我要是……”

“对！你俩谁不分谁就是我孙子！这一天天的，要不赶紧分手，要不就别磨磨唧唧没完没了，烦死了。”展耀打着哈气，翻着白眼说道。

周道年愣住了，准确来讲应该是被他突如其来的打断给吓到了。

“展耀，你今天是不是抽了，你嫌我烦了？”

展耀慌张的抓起了手中的咖啡，喝了一口，真他妈的苦！是啊，他要是不抽，作死喝什么咖啡，从前天晚上再次遇到白羽瞳开始，精神的像喝了一整箱泰国产的红牛，一闭上眼睛，就能听见自己的心跳。结论是，砰砰砰，节奏感极强且非常有力，也许还年轻……然后，展耀把那口还没有咽进去的咖啡，直接吐回杯子里……

“我草，你怀了？！”周道年惊讶的问道。

“你才怀了，我想到我前夫恶心而已。”展耀欲言又止，然后恢复了温柔本色，安慰到：“你们只是没有过磨合期而已。”

“所以说，我俩现在还是在磨合期？那你和你前夫磨合了多长时间？还不是离婚了。”周道年的神色又突然严肃起来，拿了几张纸巾递给展耀，示意他擦擦嘴，“不说这些了，他找到你儿子了？”

展耀手腕震了下，杯子放回桌面的时候没控制好力度，白瓷的咖啡杯和玻璃台面碰撞出刺耳的噪音，“对，小安说前天晚上有人敲门，他这么讲得我挺害怕的。”

周道年咂咂嘴，“你也知道你前夫的手段，自己小心吧。”

人与人之间的情断义绝，并不需要什么具体的理由。就算表面上有，也很可能只是心已经离开的结果，事后才编造出的借口而已。因为倘若心没有离开，当会导致关系破裂的事态发生时，理应有人努力去挽救——如果没有，说明其实关系早已破裂。 （摘自《解忧杂货店》,东野圭吾著）

/

展耀没想到，白羽瞳也同样没想到。  
但他不过是知道的稍微早一点，在他问老沈这钱过了谁的手的时候听到了展耀的名字，上帝一定是在开玩笑。

那天回家之后，苏合能精准的分辨出白羽瞳身上沾染了其他 Omega 的味道，但她也没表示什么，像往常一样确认他没喝醉，便又回房自顾自躺会被窝呼呼大睡去了。

白羽瞳突然回忆起他很久都没回忆起的过往，他和展耀或许算得上是年少轻狂、极度叛逆，大一相识毕业结婚、未婚先孕——当然大一这个年纪是针对展耀本人，白羽瞳比他大上两届，两人是在经济犯罪学科的辩论会上认识的。

抛开最早的相识不说，婚后的生活也算得上是和谐——表面看来而已，直到展耀当天买了一堆菜，在厨房忙乎了几个小时。回锅肉、糖醋小排、蒜蓉西兰花、椒盐虾，外加一小锅黄豆猪脚汤，刚刚好的四菜一汤。

白羽瞳按时按点接了儿子回了家，推门看见一桌子的菜愣住了。儿子当时倒是特别开心，回家闻到了香味摇头摆尾，冲去厨房急急忙忙洗了手就爬上自己的椅子抄起筷子开始吃饭。

“你之前说的新闻稿写的怎么样了？”白羽瞳有一搭没一搭的问着。

“交给公司了，等消息呗。反正每次都是这样，等的时间很漫长，一旦说要改，又要的急。”展耀回。

“哦……”白羽瞳继续吃着，而那盘回锅肉，他却一口也没有动过。

“今天忙么？”

“还好……遇上几个不听话的手下，还算可以。”白羽瞳回。

两个人相对无言，默默吃着饭，不知道从什么时候开始，我们之间能说的话没有那么多了，他说的话展耀没兴趣，展耀说的话他不想听。  
儿子胃口不大，又吃的比较急，没一会就吃完下了饭桌，捧着自己的小碗进厨房乖乖放进水斗里，跑到客厅从书包里拿出课本回到房间自己去写作业了。

“你现在不想吃回锅肉了？吃腻了？”展耀看着儿子的房门轻轻关上，忽然面带微笑的问道。

“不是啊，只是排骨太好吃了。”白羽瞳说着，又夹了一块。

“是吧，有了排骨忘了回锅肉，你这是有新欢了对吧。”他说道。

“我说媳妇，你是被我姐说又要分手刺激了么，老李出轨了？回锅肉和排骨都是你做的，我都爱吃，怎么了？”

“那如果你只能选一样菜，你吃之前的回锅肉，还是吃现在的排骨？你不能贪心，不能两个都想吃。”

“两个都是你做的，我为什么不能两个都吃！”白羽瞳吐出一小截骨头，像看一个神经病一样看着展耀。

展耀自己也愣住了，那一刻的白羽瞳有点陌生，那是一种久违的感觉，就像你藏了一本书在书架上，他积满了灰，你也没有去翻。等有一天，你拂去了那些灰尘，见到了封面，却突然失去了解读的欲望……原来，日久可以生情，但是那种情早已经变成了习惯，变成了亲情，而非当初最炙热的那一种，也就是所谓的爱情。

“我就想知道，我好比一道菜，但是你这辈子只吃我这一个，真的不会腻么？你睡过别的Omega么，你不好奇么？那么多比我漂亮，比我身材好的Omega，或者姑娘们，那么多鲜活的年轻肉体，你都不渴望么？“展耀一本正经地开口问道，脑袋里都是那个漂亮的微信头像。

这回轮到白羽瞳发愣了，他把回锅肉放到了饭碗里。看半天，才开口说话。

“我刚才想了一下，会腻。不只我会腻，你也会腻对不对。生活好比饭桌，你再爱吃肉，也得吃口菜，偶尔还得喝点酒。可你不是哪一道菜，你是那个桌子，我永远只能围着你转。明白了么？你又在担心点什么，你也知道我这个职业接触的形形色色的人多，有的时候你也不得不打打照应。”白羽瞳说到最后一句话，渐渐放慢了速度，眼神交汇，扮起了深情。

“算了，你慢慢吃，我走，咱们离婚吧。”展耀数了数皮夹里的现金和银行卡，塞回口袋里。

“怎么就又扯到离婚了呢？幼稚！咱俩到现在为止在一起七年，我他妈的活到70岁，你就已经霸占了我的十分之一。一生的十分之一是什么概念，你知道么……”白羽瞳要继续说，却被打断了。

“你先听我说，你也冷静一点。如果一个人，和你谈了快要五年的恋爱。在要结婚的时候，孩子都快能打酱油了，他扭扭捏捏最后不得不同意了，孩子六七岁，一家三口聚在一起的时间却少之又少，他没出轨，也不说不爱你，只是偶尔和他觉得长得好看的女实习生在夜深人静的时候发几条微信……如果这一切发生在你身上，你觉得，你还想和这个人在一起么？”

这话说在前半段的时候，白羽瞳表现的也很难过，甚至留下了眼泪。可是当他说到女实习生这四个字的时候，白羽瞳的表情静止了，似乎连好不容易掉下来的眼泪，也跟着静止了……

 

小区造价高，楼道里的灯常年不会熄灭，再大的摔门声，也做不到任何影响。

他不想再每分每秒活在太阳下面了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_若你经历生死，你会了解，人世再造的一切都是假象，而最原始的，欲望、虚荣、贪婪、自私、血腥、暴力、求生欲……往往才是最真实的，千万别让站在你肩膀的人揭开这层面纱，否则，万劫不复的主人公就成了你。_

_——Nicotine《活着就是恶心》_

* * *

 

“难得见面，我觉得我们需要好好聊聊。”

“可以，你想要以什么样的角度聊？是以副检察长的身份，还是以我前夫的身份跟我聊？”

“如果以副检察长的身份和你聊，下一步是不是直接去开房了？”

“呵，白羽瞳。”展耀冷笑了一声，斜眼道，“从这次事情的糟糕程度来看，那你这么说也没错。” 

“我没有兴趣过问你这几年的生活，只不过是好奇你的公关社交手段。”

“我看你的确不感兴趣我的生活，你感兴趣的只有我的性生活。 白羽瞳，你不可能要求我这十年来没有性生活。”

白羽瞳自知这注定是段聊不下去的话题，随着菜品一道道往桌上端齐，两人便默不作声低头就餐。餐厅不是什么特别高档的地方，但装修和菜品以及价位算得上是中等偏上，两个人面对面坐着融在一桌桌的食客里，对话也自然而然被周围嘈杂的人声给盖过去了。

“爸，我今天可能晚点到家。”展耀的手机震动了两下，屏幕亮起跳出了白遇安发的微信。

他拿起手机解锁后敲了几个字表示自己知道了，放下没多久又拿起手机解锁，“天黑了，一会回来晚就打车吧，外面挺冷的，到家发消息，自己早点睡，我今天晚上有事。”

白羽瞳坐在对面看着他，喝了口面前的茶水试探的开口，“儿子啊？”

展耀警惕的抬头看着对方，过了会从嘴里憋出来一句：“恩。”

“你手下那个卷钱跑路那个人我找到了。”他识趣地换了个话题，“三千多万我追回一半，算他两千。”

展耀嘴角憋出个微笑，面部表情算得上柔和，抬眼看向坐在对面的白羽瞳，微微点头，表示自己在听，“那挺好，我们只要填一千万。”

“我派人去找他的时候，发生件挺有意思的事情。”白羽瞳自顾自地继续讲，

“跑到那个镇子里，才知道昨天自杀了一个老头，喝的农药。 整个事件没有什么剧烈的戏剧冲突。 老头的老伴前阵子刚刚去世，孩子在外面工作，他一个人居住在老屋，还有严重的哮喘，自理能力有限。 村里有家小超市，农闲时经常聚好多人打牌，老头也时常去，自己不打，就在旁边一言不发的看。 

自杀当晚，老头又去超市看人打牌，到了之后，发现一个人都没有，可能是天气太冷了。 老头就坐在炉子边的马扎上，想烤会火。双手围上炉膛，却发现炉子冰凉。他儿子，也就是拿钱跑路的那个，第二天开开心心回家了，说是在市里买了套大房子准备接过去安度晚年，回家发现人已经死了。那一刻，我觉得人生挺苦的。”

“当时他们镇改造修路的时候是从我这里的一个下属部门批的，大概那张单子得经过五六个人的手，批到镇上的时候只剩十万块。” 白羽瞳招呼了服务员结账，掏出手机扫支付宝的时候展耀瞥见了那张手机壁纸，是白遇安的初中毕业照。

他没吭声，一瞬间脑子里乱七八糟重塑了一堆没来由的念头。

餐厅外人来人往，车流不息。

高远的天空之上是无尽的宇宙，时间在这个星球流转昼夜交替。

它静静地推动着人间众生的前行。

/

“赵叔，我爸是不是最近有什么事。”白遇安坐在副驾驶位置，怀里抱着一只小小的奶狗，是在路上捡到的，当时这条小狗趴在路中间，黑灯瞎火的不引人瞩目，还是赵爵眼尖一个急刹车停住才避免了一场灾祸。

“你为什么不自己问他呢。”

“我做不到，我怕他自己也没想好怎么像我开口，但我又接受不了亲人的谎言。”白遇安眼睛看向窗外，人来人往的街道华灯初上，但他总觉得最近自己心里空落落的——没来由的慌张。

/

粗鲁地把人撞上墙壁，信息素在房门关上的一瞬间迸发。

白松的冷冽清香掺杂着温和香甜的香雪酒香，交织交缠的淫糜气息充斥着整个房间。展耀突然想起他上学时曾开过的玩笑，“再好的酒店房间布置好了就是为了迎接一场欢愉的性爱。”

他楞了一下，心里有个声音在问自己，“最好的房间你也住过了，可你的每场性爱都欢愉吗？”

每一次做爱都像体验了一场人生，无论对方是谁，时长、硬度、甚至是信息素的味道是否带来很好的舒适体验，他都会好好接纳，生活带来的，从来不拒绝，因为拒绝了，下一个选择可能比现在更糟。

左侧手臂的烯丙孕素*皮下埋针又开始隐隐作痛，似乎在提醒自己面前的这个人是十年未见的前夫，哪怕自己拼命想要忘记这个人，不论是腺体还是心理都能一瞬间触发回忆——说难听点，自己的身体还是会记得那根老二。

透明热液源源不断地从展耀后穴流出来，顺着两条纤细却有力的大腿蜿蜒。 

“我这一晚上，能抵去多少债务？”展耀伸出双手环过白羽瞳的脖子，有意无意地在他脊梁骨上摩挲，勾起一阵酥麻的触感。

“看你表现。” 

那就当做平时最正常不过的一炮罢了，无非是面前那个人变成了白羽瞳，现在，他是客户，服务周到的好。

沿着下腹吸吮到西装裤的边缘，轻松地解开钮子，然后咬着拉链缓缓拉下。分身立刻雄纠纠地戳在他的面前，他瞇着眼吻上他的前端扶着那处，用嘴唇一下下碰着，偶尔伸出舌头轻轻舔过，咸腥的感觉在他嘴里弥漫开来，沿着柱身上饱胀的青筋细细，再回到顶端用舌尖在马眼来回打转。

既来之则安之，他安慰自己。

白羽瞳能感觉得到自己的龟头顶着对方上颚，忍不住扶着对方的脑袋挺腰摆胯，在嘴里抽插起来。索性闭上双眼，任由在他嘴里抽送

手中的事物一阵跳动，然后便是满口的腥腻味。

白羽瞳在性事上的小动作一直都没变过，他喜欢压过他的手摁在床上，或是其他地方，用力张开对方的手指十指紧扣。

四指琐碎，拇指笨拙，在手心处，五根手指可以为一个人带来高潮。如同舌吻，如同爱抚，如同交缠，温差永远是宣告自己存在的绝好方式。他能感受到不同的触感，指尖对手心，指甲对手心，肉碰肉，甲碰肉，间或一个不小心小指擦到他某根手指的关节。 

这场性爱算不上温柔，说实话用“性事”来描述更好，毕竟在展耀看来他们之间并没有“爱”。

热锅上的蚂蚁，这不恰当却又恰当之极的比喻。表皮有薄薄一层人类油脂，略带氧化性；有一点点汗水，是盐溶液。在手心这口滚烫的热锅中，他的五根手指将汪洋大海搅得风起云涌——神经信号在爆炸，眼前充斥的场景是电视机的雪花。他觉得他像个舞者，在炙热之地跳着炙热之舞，是弗拉明戈，是土著的篝火，是祭祀牲礼，甚至可以是安塞腰鼓。

“嗯……白……白羽瞳，你有什么……事……，别去……去打扰我儿子……”在对方一次次地冲撞下，一句没几个字的话变得支离破碎，“他…他现在高……高三……高三冲刺…”被一连串的挺进逼得眼角泛红，仰着头大口大口地呼吸着

白羽瞳进出的幅度变大，淫秽的水渍声随着抽插动作噗嗤作响。他似是烽火台，而这篇山河狼烟四起。给了展耀一种错觉，他可以听见涛声，又或许只是耳鸣。

接踵而至的是戛然而止，也不再抽动，而是在对方体内的深处研磨辗转。手心的感觉瞬间消失，但神经依然会认为刺激存在，而带来一些困扰的信号，这困扰尚未成型，另一种触感出现在手指背面—— 

**若即若离。**

也许是那个皮下埋针效力太强，也许是白羽瞳的信息素太霸道，两种激素在展耀体内激烈的冲撞，脑子晕晕乎乎，发情期要来不来的感觉，实在是不算好受。那人深深呼吸后便蹂躏一般地干他，简直是横冲直撞地在身体里猛捅，那肉棒一寸寸地顶进他的身体，抽出时只稍称离开，又狠狠地捣了进来。似有蚂蚁爬过神经，酸麻酥痒一股脑全从身体里往外涌，快速撞击的刺激得视线都有些模糊

只是他满脸通红，一阵阵酥麻的感觉从下方那个迷乱的地方传到脊髓之中，股间流出的淫水，混合对方猛干发出啪啪啪的淫靡声响。他的手指插入他的指缝，用手指侧面大面积的摩擦。这样的摩擦当然是野蛮的，但野蛮自带有另一种哲学。

粗长硬挺的物事缓缓进入一个温暖而紧致的通道，信息素也在同时到达了一种难以置信的爆发，皮下埋针彻底失效，白羽瞳的硬闯也算得上是成功，他收缩肠道想将肉棒排出去，但越是收缩，身下的感觉就越敏感，难受难耐，浑身彷佛更加灼热，热度似乎是从内至外的散发出来。那地方很久没人涉足，快感凶猛异常，夹杂这一丝剧烈摩擦后的痛苦。身体紧紧地绷直，痛苦与快感交替反复。

他鼻子一酸，两行清泪从面颊上划过，诱人的呻吟声转变为轻柔的叹息。

TBC 

 

*烯丙孕素（C21H26O2）是一种孕激素，具有抑制和避孕特性。它可以以微离子形式口服，也可以作为注射剂或皮下埋针。皮下埋针持续效用最长，一般为3-5年。可能的副作用：抑郁，胃部痉挛，头痛，恶心，乳房疼痛。【改自ABO 世界观百科-半私设】

 


	5. Chapter 5

「从一到十，各方面都很好。」

 

赵小南的耳机里响着音乐，他听见这句歌词，视线忍不住顺着白遇安的手往上爬，这个Alpha的手臂、肩膀、头发、额头……还有，对了他的眼睛。

 

白遇安感觉到视线，扫了一眼手表，距离上一次赵小南试图和他说话已经过了25分钟。赵小南手里的蓝皮书书皮被不知道第几个借阅者弄丢，0.2mm*0.2mm棱格方形密铺的硬皮封面经过无数转手磨出黑色的印迹，赵小南借口来图书馆写题目，把蓝皮书立在桌上，脸埋在书后，只有一对眼睛从书封上露出来。

 

白遇安之前也借过那本书，书皮还在的时候，封面也是一双眼睛，比不上赵小南的狗狗眼。白遇安把耳机放在桌上，“你说过来做题，还顺利吗？”赵小南对这种关心很受用，看不见的尾巴几乎甩到天上去，耳机的歌声调小了，喇叭下的黑白平衡的小条一路小跑只剩了一条横线贯穿喇叭的西北到东南。

 

赵小南突然希望人类的骨传导可以像是电子产品的音量调节一样，有两个按钮，调大调小，他的心脏又在狂跳。他点点头，图书馆没多少人，凳腿挪一挪都是刺耳的声音。白遇安眨巴一下眼睛当做知道，又戴上耳机，赵小南趴在书后，蓝皮书的后露出一搓打理过也不肯屈服的倔强头发。

 

赵小南没有写所谓的题目，他的草稿纸上都是白遇安的样子，一个看上去冷酷的，生人勿进的英俊男生。他被自己的用词吓了一跳，怎么能是“英俊”，他明明一直屁话满天飞地人设崩坏？可是没有更好的待选项。他的笔下自然地流淌出一双微微上挑的眼睛，气势万钧忍不住被吸引。

 

赵小南隐藏在和他体型无比不相称的书后，仅凭信任在一张桌子的两端划一道墙，又不是复习期，何必转弯抹角要他留一个座位给他。

 

/

“爸我有件事不知道怎么开口。”

 

“嗯？”展耀应了一声示意他继续讲。

 

“爸，赵叔让我亲自问你。”白遇安站在展耀身后看着他低头收拾着乱七八糟扔了一堆靠垫和薄毯的沙发，他能清晰地看到展耀后颈处腺体上已经结痂了的伤口——很明显的咬痕。“你是不是跟我另一个爹见面了。”

 

展耀的动作僵了下，把手上的靠垫放回沙发上，转头看向自己儿子，“你自己学习都搞不清楚，年龄大了翅膀硬了，现在还要来插手我的事情？”他其实自己也没把这一整件破事理通，乱七八糟的事情仿佛一团打了死结的毛线堵在心里，“我跟你关系再好，你记住，我是你爸，大人的事情你少管。”

 

“再过没多久我就成年了，你不是也一直告诉我作为一个 Alpha 要会照顾身边的人吗！”白遇安的口气有点急躁，“我关心你，凭什么不能管你？”

 

“我一个人养你这么大，你到现在连自己都管不好，手倒是伸得挺长。”好小子，理由倒是挺多，“一天天的什么其他事情都不管，这种事情你倒是管得快。”

 

“什么叫你一个人养我这么大，不让我见我爹的人是你，家里不准谈论他的规矩也是你定的，你有考虑过我的想法没有？等我以后进了社会，我这个姓能帮我多大的忙你知道吗！”愤怒和冲动是一切导火索的起因，让人的大脑迅速失去控制，“你说我管不好我自己，那你管了吗？我看你自己一箱子的证书奖状，全成了废纸，你一天到晚担心承担任何责任，初中择校，高中择校，现在我要考虑的大学择校这么重大问题上，你也不给意见，不参与讨论，我现在都只能跟赵叔或者同学聊，你老是生怕我将来会怪你。”

 

“我前几年天天从早忙到晚，晚上回家连饭菜上都是冷的，还不是为了能给你一个良好一点的环境？你在校的学习我也很放心，从老师那里得知的永远都是表扬，你还要我管你什么？我有做过害你的事情吗，一切不都是为了你好！”

 

“又是为了我好！ 我是成绩优秀啊，别人可都羡慕着，但我却羡慕所有人都比我自信！”青春期的小孩很难控制自己的情绪，在恼怒的同时，白遇安能感觉得到疯狂的委屈，就像爬墙虎藤蔓一般伸着小吸盘，在心里疯狂的蔓延，“你能不能分分，是不是真的为我好？”

 

“你初二的时候跟我说要自由，不要我管你，我答应了；我从我自己小时候就厌恶填鸭式的教育，所以对你的要求只有好好做人品行端正。”太阳穴开始抽抽地跳，展耀尝试做了几个深呼吸来压制自己的情绪，没成功，懊恼地从茶几上拿起烟盒，走到窗边后抽出一根烟点燃，“你抽烟喝酒谈恋爱，我是不是都没介入过？我只是让你自己把握好分寸，我的事情也不是你能轻易插手的，所有事情都没你想象的这么简单。”

 

“是！所以你也什么都不跟我说，你最近见了我爹的事情，去年差点惹出人命的事情，三年前房贷的事情，甚至是十年前你们离婚的事情！从来没有任何一件事，是你亲口告诉我的。”白遇安从沙发旁的插座上拔走自己的手机充电器塞进卫衣前兜里，“小时候你就老问我为什么不能两边哄哄，真是对不起是我不好，我没能像别人家孩子那样，做家长之间的粘合剂。那我就不碍着你过你的私生活了。”

 

“你干嘛去！”展耀能意识到事态的发展方向不太对，但身体后一步才做出反应，他想要去拉白遇安的时候，那小子已经飞速从地上拿了自己的书包，从玄关的衣柜里拽出自己的外套——甚至衣架被过于暴力的举措摔到了地上，鞋带也没好好系上便甩门而去。

 

前几天那种无力感又再次像蚕蛹一样裹上来，挣脱不开，束手束脚。

小安这是，离家出走了？

 

/

为人处世做的太出挑，可能也不是件好事。

 

人在江湖，身不由己。大概说的就是展耀，他若是拒绝一次上面(当然不可能是老沈一句话就说得动他)由于“信任”而派发的指令，那他现在所拥有的一切估计都要离自己而去。展耀还没来得及去追白遇安，手机却先行一步开始震动，又是老沈打来的电话。他无暇顾及和自己闹矛盾的儿子，匆匆忙忙转身又投入另一个看不见硝烟的战场。

毕竟那小子也是个快要成年的人了。他看着窗外的灯火通明这样安慰自己。

 

 

广罗门洗浴中心——当然也是产业链的一条，虽说是洗浴中心但实际上却也是个地下赌场，位处近郊也能算得上是半个富人区。当时老沈去剪彩的时候展耀就提过一嘴，让他好好招人，毕竟这个地段也指不定会遇上谁，更何况也不是什么正经生意。

 

他在路上的时候听老沈在电话里讲了个大概，说是有两位老人家搓完澡后在包间看电视世界杯其间无意打坏一茶杯，因为当时他穿的是洗浴中心的普通浴服，就没把人家当回事，服务员见是两个糟老头子，说是要50块钱，对方不开心，不乐意赔，便要找经理，经理也是个没眼色的东西，来了开口500。

 

人家又不傻，这不明摆着讹人的吗，那老人家怒道，你这杯子也就值10块钱，你要我50。敲诈呢？

 

 

这下好了，对方一气之下又砸了个杯子，那经理心浮气躁的很，见对方有闹事的苗头，嘴上不饶人嘟嘟囔囔要找人教训教训他俩老头子。没一会晃晃悠悠约摸八十一百来人的当地黑社会呼啦啦把洗浴中心围上了

 

嘿，偷鸡不成蚀把米，那傲慢的经理哪里能想到对方是72军军长，人家出了门口立马一个电话，打到该军编制下的一个步兵旅。旅长又给下面的一个侦察营发动战斗命令，然后该步兵旅旅长和政委，带了一个侦察营来到这个酒店，首先拿枪的200人把酒店封锁，100人维护秩序200人在外等候命令。

 

展耀光是听听就一个头八个大，72军军长是谁，秦朗，05年跟着老姜一个折腾就在天安门前面拉锯的人。

 

 

那经理是个真没眼力见的货色，这一折腾得折损掉北京三环内一套房，这个赌场还是和当地政协委的人一起祸祸出来的——

在人家军长面前，简直连个屁都不是。现在做官没家底都明码标价，全国政协委员一千万元起价，省级政协委员百万元起步，地市级政协委员也就区区十万元开价。

十万块的官，想想也不稳，这次可就更没胆管了。

 

 

等展耀用最快速度从家里赶到广罗门的时候，那个场面可真是忘不了——黑社会外面包部队，部队外面裹武警，好不热闹。

 

他从后门跑进广罗门，好死不死又见着了竖着剑眉的白羽瞳。

 

“你怎么在这？” 

两人同时开口。

 

 

TBC

 

**我们心里也许都受过很严重的伤，那种痛苦也许白天、开心的时候不痛；但在噩梦里，难过失望的时候，一定会隐隐作痛。但是，这个伤口只是一部分，它不能定义我们是谁** 。

 

**也许经历了很多痛苦，**

**但别让它定义了你。**

 

 

连小小白都有感情线，没想到吧！可你依然没有感情线呢1551

洗浴中心事件据说内容有很多种讲法，当然我也继续添油加醋了一下。知道这件事是通过湾湾新闻看到的，当时的道路监控拍下了画面，嚯，那叫一个壮观👌

 


	6. Chapter 6

白遇安以为展耀会因为自己的无理取闹而大发雷霆，他甚至把卡里的钱充值到了支付宝为了防止展耀停掉自己的附属卡——但结果是在几个小时后收到展耀的一句关心。

自己老爸瞒着的事情可真的太多了。

84清洁剂的味道弥漫在快餐店里，刺鼻的气味使得面前热腾腾的吉士汉堡都让人没了食欲。白遇安坐在市中心一家24小时麦当劳里焦躁地揉了揉头发，一旁的清洁工拿着湿漉漉的拖把站在他旁边，“小伙子，抬下脚。”

从最初瞒着自己白羽瞳的事，到今日又频繁的夜不归宿，再到日常生活最细小的事——手套箱里的止疼片，碎纸机里的大额资金流水的报表碎屑，再到垃圾桶里米非司酮片*的收据……

“我操。”白遇安抓起一根薯条轻声骂了句。

他的确没有能力去干涉展耀的事情，但这不代表自己作为儿子就不关心老爸，更何况展耀在自己身上付出的这么多心血和时间。于情于理，展耀没有义务向自己剖露所有“私事”，而自己作为“晚辈”也不应该给展耀无故平添不必要的烦恼。

他拿出手机打开知乎，想找找有没有关于“单亲家庭小孩该不该多管长辈闲事”的问题。

/

如果说白羽瞳拥有在水极深的政府部门摸爬滚打十几年而学来一身假装谦卑的经验，那展耀在老沈手下身居高职的张扬手段和他简直南辕北辙。但好在，明哲保身一直是在他俩心中首当其冲的信条。  
“你这次可折大了。”白羽瞳右手搭在方向盘上，左手夹着烟伸出窗外弹了弹烟灰，瞥了眼坐在副驾上的展耀。手机屏幕光打在他的脸上，隐约能照出眼底淡淡的青色。

“折上的又不是我的钱，也不是我的脸面。”展耀拿着手机删删打打，最后发出一条“去赵叔家过夜”给白遇安，随即息了屏抬手捏了捏鼻梁，“专门让司机把你的车开回家然后现在送我回去，你有什么话想跟我说吗？我累了，你有事尽快讲。”

白羽瞳踌躇了下，“我以前从不知道你是个胃口这么大的人。”

“人是会变的，这句话我说烂了你应该也听烂了，你我都是时间的手下败将。”

展耀合着眼靠在椅背上，右手扶着脖子左右转了转，发出轻微的响声，“如果你想来教育我，那我建议你现在下车叫辆滴滴。”

“你们的东西我都看过，”白羽瞳叹了口气，“百分之八十的签名过的都是你的手，我只想告诉你，商人思维是不适用于政界的。利益最大化是你们的事，而利益平衡性，是我们的事。”

“‘你们’、 ‘我们’，我只是在帮别人打工而已，债主先生。让我不做 ‘利益最大化’的事？我不做，谁帮我来填上这个漏洞，谁来平息这件事？”展耀冷笑一声，“白副检，今天这么放水，可不像你的风格——你到时候要怎么跟你苏叔叔解释呢？”

“这是我小情人的场子，够有说服力吗？”

“没想到你这么不懈地想要把我扔上风口浪尖。哦，不只是我，还有你儿子。”

白羽瞳在红灯前一个急刹，扭头看向展耀，“儿子？你不想让他上风口浪尖，至少把你后备箱里面那些该死的东西换辆车放！随便找辆三轮车都行，你怎么胆子这么大把它们放在你儿子天天要坐的车上？”

 

展耀猛地睁开眼瞪着白羽瞳，深呼吸了一下后还是没开口，赌气般地把身体扭向右侧，看着冷清的街道上晃过一盏盏昏暗的路灯。从郊区回家的路程不算太短，他将整个脊背都靠在副驾驶的皮革座位上，使得座椅的加热系统可以好好地烘烤自己酸痛的肌肉，疲惫感从脚底开始流窜到全身的血管里，就像下水道里那些细细密密的寄生虫一样，悄无声息却又霸道地占据了整个城市的良心*。

“我不下地狱，谁爱下谁下。”他轻声道。

 

/

“无所谓态度，你去无所谓地认识人，有的人很有意思，有的人没有，但都不会在你心中占据多大的位置。他们死亡，是因为他们会死，不要附会。人类的悲哀小部分来自不可逆转的环境，大部分来自愚蠢和庸人自扰。”

又是同样的梦，自从展耀果决地让白遇安从未出生过的弟弟（或是妹妹）终止妊娠开始，这个声音就开始偶尔造访展耀的梦境。

 

“很遗憾，我无法给你提供任何有用的信息，这些信息对你没有帮助，你不能超脱地活着，你不能在你命中注定的死亡之前比别人获得更多的东西——是的，我已见过太多人，上流社会和底层人的区别不过是在蛆虫爬满他们的脸颊时，前者的肉质更鲜嫩一些。  
烦请你努力存活到死亡——啊？不，我无所谓。”

 

展耀惊醒的时候白羽瞳并不在驾驶座上，车子稳稳当当地停在地下车库自己的车位上，白色的身影在车头左前方直起腰，左手举着手机在小声通话。他按下熄火键开门下了车，白羽瞳瞥了一眼转动着脖子的展耀后，随即挂断了电话。

 

“小九不在家吗？他……”

“他怎么样和你无关，怎么，年纪大了终于想到自己还有个儿子？”展耀随手按了下车门上的按钮，车灯闪了两下“咔哒”一声表示自己已经上锁，“我到家了，你还有什么事给我发信息吧。”

 

 

TBC

 

*米非司酮片：用于无防护性生活后或避孕失败（如避孕套破裂或滑脱,体外射精失败、安全期计算失误等）后72小时以内预防妊娠的临床补救措施。需要注意的是，碧韵米非司酮胶囊是一种时候预防妊娠的临时补救措施，不能作为常规避孕药使用。  
*城市的良心：“下水道是一个城市的良心”——雨果《悲惨世界》验证一个国家和城市是否发达，一场雨足矣，因为它或许有钱建造高楼大厦，却还没有心力来发展下水道；高楼大厦看得见，下水道看不见。 你要等一场大雨才能看出它的真面目。


	7. Chapter 7

雨水连绵，天是阴沉的天，地是潮湿的地，让人昏沉。

 

跨年的时候白遇安跟着赵爵一家去了海南岛。

一月一号凌晨五点多的时候，展耀的手机忽然开始震动，是白遇安发过来的视频请求。

 

眯着眼打开了手机，看见白遇安站在一堆篝火旁，穿成一个粽子的模样，隔着一个屏幕冲着他傻笑

 

“ 这是年火，你没见过吧，好看么？ ” 他问道。

 

“ 好看。 ” 展耀揉了揉眼睛，靠着枕头，声音也很小。

 

“ 你许个愿吧，在年火前许个愿，会成真的。 ” 白遇安说道。

 

展耀在脑袋里过了一遍，如果现在让他许愿，许一个什么好呢？希望自己的 2019 年，什么都比 2018 年好上那么一点点。可是这个愿望实在太宽泛了，估计想帮忙完成愿望的神仙也会为难。

 

“ 我想能尽快吃一次火锅吧，想吃了很久。 ” 展耀说道， “ 最好能跟你一起。 ”

 

“ 那一会儿起床就去吃吧，可以一边吃一边给我打电话，或者视频。这么点小事儿还拿出来当愿望，太丢人了。 ”

 

他看着在屏幕那头遥远的白遇安，篝火把他的脸都映红了，看上去像一个可爱又害羞的苹果。这小孩什么时候长得这么大了，一米八几的个子仿佛能撑起一片天。

 

“ 谢谢。 ” 展耀没头没脑的说了这一句。

 

“ 想干什么就干什么，没有必要等，你也已经不像我还能挥霍等待的时间了。听我的，拿个小本子，把每一样想做的事情都记上去。 ” 这小孩认真的说， “ 爸，你知道，你一直是我最好的朋友，也是最爱的人。 ”

 

“ 你的小本子上，都记了什么，说来听听呗。 ”

 

“ 听一次陈奕迅的演唱会，看一场麦迪的球，去日本旅行。最近的是，回家好好睡一觉，然后咱爷俩去小区隔壁那个光头烧烤撸串，喝他个一箱青岛，就想知道你什么时候有时间？ ” 白遇安忽然问道。

 

展耀听到后轻笑了一声，声音被枕头吸掉一大半， “ 要不，再等等吧。 ” 他犹豫着，说道。

 

“ 嗯，都听你的，我会慢慢等。 ”

 

/

 

苏合能敏锐地感觉到白羽瞳最近的变化，虽然她和白羽瞳处于不同行业，每天都能安排出适当的时间消耗在让自己保持着年轻貌美的状态上，但她在业内外部统筹管理并影响着最高决策。她可以做到对白羽瞳的私生活睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要她能稳坐北方工业的高职，只要她能稳稳的握住自己银行账户里的钱。

 

白羽瞳和苏合本就是貌合神离，说是两个人互相打着对方资产的主意也不为过，两家的长辈倒是很乐意见到门当户对的一对璧人。可以说是苏合靠着白羽瞳的地位将自己一把推上北方工业的董事会，也可以说是苏合的职务稳固了白羽瞳的根基，像是两张互相借力的扑克牌，相辅相成才能保持住对方以防倒塌。

当初展耀走的决然，白羽瞳很快就意识到自己家人尽了撬棍的职责，三言两语挑拨了展耀和自己当时并不算稳固的感情。

 

白羽瞳记得早些还在人大的时候，早熟一些的展耀从某种角度上来说也算得上是白羽瞳的人生导师，两人自从在辩论比赛的观众席上阴差阳错地互相撞个满怀之后便相识，白羽瞳经常会向展耀指教一些课业问题，一来一往便交往的更加密切。后来又遇上白罄堂这个自来熟，将两人的关系推向一个上坡路，再来白罄堂乐于给弟弟做一个完美的僚机，某个晚自习后的仲夏夜白羽瞳拽着展耀在在操场上跑了一圈后便自然而然地十指相扣走路散步，展耀看着微微喘着气的白羽瞳身上散发着一股男性荷尔蒙的味道，对着比自己健壮许多的男友伸出双手，

 

“ 嘿，我要抱抱。 ”

 

 

 

时光总是在不经意间溜走，当你猛然惊醒时，却早已物是人非。

 

从婚变开始的时候白羽瞳正好被家里老一辈押上众望，从小轿车换到军用越野再到 “ 依维克 ” 中巴，拉到中南海 —— 武装摩托特警在西单穿梭巡逻，武警的装甲车停在闹市区边，，套上防弹背心带上头盔便开始了一场有关军权的拉锯战。

 

他参与了一场军事政变，但却错过了自己婚变的真相。

 

/

 

 

马克思曾说过，如果有 100 ％的利润，资本家们会铤而走险；如果有 200 ％的利润，资本家们会藐视法律；如果有 300 ％的利润，那么资本家们便会践踏世间的一切。

 

“ 走硬通 * ？ ”

“ 币 * ，一比三千九。 ”

 

对方明显顿了顿， “ 货币？ ”

“ 我有网路。 ” 展耀简洁回答了对方的疑惑之后迅速地按下手上老年机的红色听筒按键，从口袋里掏出一块眼镜布前前后后仔细擦拭了一下手里的塑料手机，转身扔进停在居民楼后门的垃圾车里。

 

脏转币，币兑白。中间省去了普通现金洗白的各种步骤，也省去了假投资做假账的很多麻烦。只要到时候去美国或者其他地方用比特币交易一套房产再出售，虽然时间长了点，但至少每时每刻能看到钱实质性的 “ 握 ” 在手上。

 

只要交易别出事。

 

展耀看着缓缓开启的后备箱，将散落着的矿泉水拨到一旁后掀起后备箱底部的备胎盖板。

 

这些展示品是该脱手了，找个信得过的人去交接，干不过合法国有大企业那就少量多次，云缅边境速通。东西本来就不在大陆，运到公海之后找另一条船卸货，一半运去走私目的地，一半按照单子交货。哪怕只上个 5% 的利润率，利润的绝对额也是很可观的。很多人只看到本身的成本，却没有考虑到前期研发、生产线维持运作等配套投入的均摊费用。而 “ 大炮一响，黄金万两 ” ，是颠扑不破的真理。

 

 

施华洛世奇的老鹰在低空盘旋，透过水晶瞄准那颗无辜的头颅 * 。

 

 

 

* * *

 

* 硬通：此指美元，俗称硬通货。硬通货是指国际信用较好、币值稳定、汇价呈坚挺状态的货币。由于各国通货膨胀的程度不同，国际收支状况以及外汇管制宽严程度不同，当一国通货膨胀较低，国际收支顺差时，该国货币币值相对稳定，汇价呈坚挺状态。在国际金融市场上，习惯称其为硬通货。

* 币：比特币，英语： Bitcoin ，缩写： BTC  或 XBT 。今日汇率 1BTC = 3,916.18  美元（ 03/27 ）

 

* 有关扔手机：每部手机都有唯一的一个标识 ——IMEI 。下面关于 IMEI 的介绍摘自百度百科 IMEI(International Mobile Equipment Identity) 是国际移动设备身份码的缩写，国际移动装备辨识码，是由 15 位数字组成的 ” 电子串号 ” ，它与每台手机一一对应，而且该码是全世界唯一的。每一只手机在组装完成后都将被赋予一个全球唯一的一组号码，这个号码从生产到交付使用都将被制造生产的厂商所记录。每一次通话或者短信、上网等其他和移动通信网络的交互行为，运营商的网络都会对手机的身份进行识别，也就是说会记录 IMEI 号。往下就不用我细说了吧。

 

* 施华洛世奇： Swarovski Optik,  他家在生产光学仪器的同时顺便卖一卖你手上亮晶晶的饰品。施华洛世奇从二战开始可就是实至名归的军火商 —— 各式的望远镜和枪瞄镜 . 比如 CS 里面著名的斯太尔 AUG 步枪，它的标准瞄准装置是由施华洛世奇光学设计。 ( 旁白 :  我一只阿尔卑斯山区的老鹰怎么就到维也纳城里当天鹅了呢？ ) 就像菲亚特造舰炮，三星造自行榴弹炮，通用造潜艇、欧莱雅造化学武器、东芝造导弹、三菱造坦克、普惠造战机引擎，保利出售坦克一样。

 


	8. Chapter 8

云缅边境的路坑洼不平，展耀一边在心里偷偷翻白眼一边看向车上的导航面板计算路程。

吉普切诺基的减震效果并不算太好，原本上下的颠簸被减震器转为左右来回晃，展耀坐在副驾右手拉着车顶的把手，左手揉了揉稍有些不适的胃部。他从前几天开始就感到一种肌肉酸胀的无力状态，容易疲劳且困顿，自从重新做了皮下埋针以来，他能明显地感觉到自己的免疫力在下降

他感觉自己就像个刚从大学毕业然后被下派到外地做销售的毛头小子，自己曾经还心中鄙夷过学市场的人，“卖东西还需要学？这完全就是看口才啊！” 就业务来说，和卖汽车，卖设备一模一样。需要较强的沟通能力，良好的语言能力，独立工作和生活的能力，耐心和韧性。

而这一项最难做到的一点就是，对要销售的产品特别了解，做一个行家才能让谈判桌对面穿制服的人有耐心坐着听下去。

在中国大陆，想要自己去了解这些军火几乎是不可能的事，他没法把每一样兵器都上手，更何况大量运输在大陆简直是难上加难。方淮一个信息“挖矿的要十万发子弹”，他就得着手航运和各方面的交流。

一般来说，需要枪支的一方是在危险地区做合法生意的，比如：玉石、珠宝、种植园、木材、铁矿石等等

只要不是太高精尖太有技术含量的东西，卖单纯的枪、子弹、电台、甚至直升机、快艇、无后坐力炮这类的大通货，在东南亚、黑非洲、南美洲的很多地方跟卖沙县小吃、西北拉面、黄焖鸡米饭没有任何区别……军变、私军也可以说是常态化的现象

“PPSh-41，最经典的二战苏联冲锋枪，枪身还有枪油，膛线也是新的，你这里的货质量还算不错。”

展耀看着对方从木箱里拿出的枪支零件，迅速组装成一支支于分秒间夺人性命的热兵器。他捂住后颈慢慢转动了下脖子，看着右手边一大箱金灿灿的步枪子弹，近日来的心慌似乎能随着这笔交易而消散。但他依旧能感觉到身体上的疲累，只能在转身的时候偷偷捏了捏鼻梁以保持清醒。

“我很满意，你看现在就全款交易如何？”那个留着络腮胡的高大男人叫高军，身上满是腱子肉，不说话的时候看起来凶神恶煞地仿佛是个杀人如麻的黑老二，实则性格及其随和友好，是个在缅甸做走私的二道贩子。

展耀反应稍稍缓了一拍，习惯性地就摆出公式化的笑脸面向高军，“听你的，没想到第一次和您交易就这么爽快。”

“哎，别这么说。”高军乐呵地看着手下把那些军火装箱，“我这笔单子之前也有其他人要，但是那人要价太狠，东西也不太全面。我想要点老毛子或者老美的东西，那人拿出来的都是北工或者中船的。”

那就是国有企业偷跑出来的货。

这句话展耀没说出声，他接过对方的电脑输入了自己电子钱包的账号，“交易愉快。”

/

前文就有提到过展耀的顶头上司并不是老沈，老沈之上还有个让他能做到全然信任的人——赵松宇，托赵爵的福，展耀能在和白羽瞳离婚之后一路顺风顺水，安然无恙地做到现在的位置，手头宽裕，并且掌握着一小部分不痛不痒的股份。

 

赵松宇上了点年纪之后就不乐意自己出面办事，一大部分权利便移交给了老沈，但这不代表他不乐意偶尔找展耀吃个饭，关心一下干侄子的生活。他没有过问为什么展耀会出现在云南，一通电话就叫上展耀在德宏聚一聚。

 

他在休假——至少对外是这么宣称的，赵松宇也许只是为了暂时缓和批评家们仅仅是为了提高自己的形象的空洞无物的批评——他当然不是讨厌批评，如同所有人一样，有的东西比批评更加令人心生厌烦，那就是空洞无物。  
他两鬓斑白，面容上带着只有在面对展耀时才会浮现出的用于作为平日里那公认的富有魅力的慈祥面庞的替代品的深邃——展耀想这应该是他非工作时一贯的表情，只不过没有人见过他工作时候的样子，包括展耀自己。

展耀很少接触赵松宇的工作状态，也可能是看在自己是赵爵宠爱的晚辈，赵松宇在展耀面前会脱去大众面前的面具，坐下来翘着二郎腿和展耀扯着家长里短。近十年来，展耀总是有意无意地抨击他混乱的私生活，似乎这是他最大的乐趣一样，不厌其烦地暗讽赵松宇的花心。

而这也是十年来，展耀千百次表达不满以来，他第一次决定试图正面解决这一问题至完全解决或至某一个冲突的平衡点而非闪烁其词和语焉不详。展耀不知道他是否已经习惯了这十年来千百次表达的不满，甚至都不知道展耀自己是否已经习惯了攻讦。希望没有，因为这将毫无疑问地降低他相应次数的攻讦的逻辑力度。

这次几乎是半真半假的再次表达了自己的负面态度之后，赵松宇短暂几秒的沉默和突然阴沉下来的表情让展耀意识到了他这次对该问题弥足珍贵的用心。

“你不懂，你只看到了我所谓数目众多的情人，却不明白我对她们中的任何一个人的情感都宛如对待你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆般，真挚而澄澈。”

……你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。

竟然开口第一句还是在用博尔赫斯的诗来搪塞我。展耀拆了面前消毒包装的碗筷，愤愤地给自己倒了一杯茶水，他觉得仿佛身边所有人都知道了自己和白羽瞳的重新见面，所有人在情感问题上都能给出古怪的答案。

 

“上次，上海，你在酒会认识的那个姑娘，相谈甚欢，你们交换了名片，第二天她主动打电话约你，你欣然答应，一来二去，谈到了床上，却仅仅是因为你要出国参加一个什么沙龙于是在一周后便相忘于江湖的那次呢？”  
“当然是。”

“意大利，萨金特的巡回展，你在拐角处把咖啡洒了一个陌生的姑娘一身，她认出了你，你借洗衣服的名义把姑娘带回了家的那次呢？”  
“当然是。”

“阿布扎比国防展，泳池里主动献身的姑娘呢？”  
“当然是。”

“北京87军的那次呢，你跟我说这也是真挚而澄澈的情感？”  
他突然直视我的眼睛，我却从他的眼中读不出任何表情。  
“是，犹如初恋一般美好。”

展耀一连抛出了好几个问题，他都迅速的用这一个字回答了自己，展耀咽了咽口水：“我觉得你不会这样做，不可能每一段感情都能像 ‘初恋’一样美好而纯粹。”

 

“你要知道我从没说过我是个感情专家。”赵松宇看向展耀写满“疲惫”的脸，“很多事情我都知道，但我还是选择插手一下你的情感问题。”

展耀没回答他，伸手给自己盛了一碗鸡汤，小口无声地往肚子里吞咽。

“至少我愿意直面它，而你，你所表现的这一切都不过是你出于自己的内心的怯懦而在物理世界所做的徒有其表而毫无用途的矫枉过正。”赵松宇开了瓶啤酒递给展耀，毫不在意地继续说道：“你以为你先发制人赢得了这场感情的拉锯战，然而……”

他顿了顿，似乎等着展耀下意识地回头给出一个眼神交流。

果然展耀下意识把目光从碗离开，看向赵松宇，对方得意地继续往下说：  
“你，也不过是个卑微的独裁者而已。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

卑微的独裁者……吗？

赵松宇的一句话倒是成了困扰展耀的一件心事，他突然意识到自己已经很久没有像刚毕业的时候那样每年做一个自我省查。到底是太忙还是有点自傲，展耀心里突然有点慌张。

当时他还会因为“这一年没有进步”而慌张并且不知所措。

他不能把一切都怪在白羽瞳身上，也不能怪白遇安，如果自己不追求这些金钱和欲望、如果不是为了和这个社会置气、不服气于 Omega 的身份地位，他没必要把自己弄得这么累。说到底还是展耀自己的错，他没法在坐过白羽瞳的宾利之后坐回一辆本田，也不可能就带着儿子平平淡淡地过一生，甚至还没有赡养费。

 

他那时候把刚上小学的儿子丢给赵爵，每天没日没夜地想着要过的比以前还好。他活得像一个自说自话的神经病，身体里住的人足够凑在一起开桌麻将，外加一桌斗地主。他们一个个踊跃发言，为未来献计献策，可下一秒就被另一个声音反驳。屈指数来，展耀那时候发过国难财、高风险投资过、当过股市里的小韭菜*、放过高利贷…最终还是赵爵看不下去才把自己塞给了赵松宇。

“你这么个好脑子，可不能废了。”当时赵爵对展耀说的最多的就是这句话，“至少让你儿子看到你能安稳点。”

其实他刚去赵松宇手下的时候并没有快刀斩乱麻断掉自己的一部分“业务”，后来赵松宇冷哼一声，让展耀跟着方淮去要一次帐。

那一次展耀才算见识了方淮等人是如何“提溜”对方的了。

当时到了人家家里，一兄弟跟老太太拉家常，说：“老人家，看您身体怪硬实，多大了？”

老太太说了自己的岁数，依稀记得是六十七岁。这个兄弟接口道：“呀，不小了啊，快该死了吧！”

方淮手下的人立即附和道：“六十七，八十四，阎王爷不请自己去。死了好，死了好，死了就不赖账祸害人了……”  
小男孩在客厅看电视，方淮等人围住他问“在哪儿上学”，小孩说了自己的学校，是市里一处颇有些名气的小学。  
方淮点了根烟，把小孩手里遥控器拿走后又问“班上有没有女同学啊”，小孩说有。

他们几个问，有没有你喜欢的啊？小男孩没有答话，方淮他们说，见了喜欢的女生要抱住就亲、扒女孩裤子之类的诲淫诲盗，此处不赘述。然后，又教男孩看哪个老师、哪个同学不顺眼，就打就骂，反正小孩子杀人不犯法之类的。  
说实话，诸如此类的说话方式的确大大超出了985毕业生展耀的适应度，让他有严重不适应感。  
如果不是事先方淮要他“只看只听，不说话。”

展耀是真的看不下去了，才收了心跟着赵松宇开展他的洗钱业务，至少接触的人不是有点文化有点脑子的，也好歹是喜欢装作有脑子的人。

/  
在这家饭馆里最小的桌子，一个两人桌前，两个人正边吃牛肉面边说话。

“我可不建议你频繁和他见面，你不能再这么放纵自己活在回忆中了。”  
说话的是一个瘦高挑的男人，带着一个圆框的塑料仿玳瑁的眼镜，他牙位不正，有点反颌。反颌导致的用力不均继而导致了脖颈前倾、脊椎侧弯、骨盆前倾等一系列问题。当然外观上并不明显，别人看起来只会觉得他老是梗着脖子而已，事实上苦恼的只有他自己，因为坐久了之后反正谁腰疼谁自己心里清楚。他的语气中不无担忧着急，好吧，是充满了担忧着急，而他说话的对象——坐在他正对面的另一个男人，健身背心外套着一件连帽拉链衫，两条光溜溜的小腿从运动短裤里伸出来，腿上的肌肉及其显眼，看起来像是刚运动完的样子，这时候却闷头吃着面，一言不发。

 

“说实话我真的不愿意劝你，小白。”他看对方不回答，继续说下去，“其实你什么都知道，生活总是要向前看，你真的不能把你所有的意义也好、价值也好全都寄托在你的回忆上。豪尔赫·路易斯·博尔赫斯在《永生》里说过，‘过去是确凿的，虚幻的是现在’，反刍已定的过去并不能给你带来新的定位，你要做的是创造新的过去。新的过去，明白吗？一秒之前都是历史。”

饭馆人声鼎沸，大家一边吃着各式各样的廉价套餐，一边大声说着各自的话题。（所以你大可以把上面这一段话当做是我身为写作者赋予他们两个的小小的特权，这大概就是所谓“作家的偏好”。好吧，如果你当时真的在现场，我向你发誓你什么能分辨的人类语言其实都听不见，但是这是在我的文章里，我偏要告诉你他们刚才到底在说什么。）

总之说完这番话，瘦高挑男人自己也觉得没什么话说了。该说的都说了，确实没什么能再说的了，人和人之间毕竟要保持距离，即便是他们这样已经认识10年的老朋友。于是他们又相安无事的吃了大概2分钟的面。

白羽瞳放下筷子，轻轻把筷子横放在碗上面，避免筷子尖直接指向对面，他抬起疲惫的双眼，轻轻地，用几乎没人听得到的声音嗫嚅道：“我不会活在回忆里，我得让回忆延续成未来。”

“那苏合不就成了你的绊脚石？”

“她顶多是个断了梁的桥。”

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

春节期间的阳光总是特别好，透过轻薄的云层缝隙从窗户洒进房间。阳台正对着北京四环唯一一个百万平米的林海，此时被隆冬的大雪覆盖上一层厚厚的白色棉被。

白遇安终于舍得从赵爵家挪回自己家的时候，展耀刚从云南回来没两天，此时这正蹲在洗衣机前面研究有点松动的密封圈，他听见关门声之后走了出来，看着白遇安裹着羽绒服鼻子通红的样子有点好笑。

 

那小孩手上还攥着刚从脖子上摘下来的驼色羊绒围巾，手指在围巾上纠缠了几下，扭扭捏捏道：  
“爸，对不起……”

想到一周前白遇安从家里摔门就走的样子，展耀心里还是有点感慨，不知不觉白遇安都长这么大了，从一个还不及自己腰高的小短腿，长成比自己还高的青少年，时间真是无痕且无情，像风挠了下心，看似没留下痕迹，却让人痒的不行，最后就皱了。

“什么时候开学？”展耀随口问了句，走进厨房打开水龙头给烧水壶灌水，“哗哗”的水声盖住了一点讲话的音量，他只好再大声一点讲话，“你下学期还去不去那个化学补习班了？”

白遇安在门口的衣柜折腾了好一会才把自己的羽绒服挂到衣架上，路过厨房的时候才回答，“到时候再说吧！”

“咔”一声关上烧水壶的盖子，转身把水壶放在加热座上，展耀暗自翻了个白眼，对着白遇安的背影又道，“王阿姨今天晚上来做饭，你告诉我晚上想要吃什么我好让她去买菜。”

父子俩都不在家的这一周，阿姨也没少来打扫过，王姨三天前还给他发了个微信抱怨说白遇安房间里有个放烂了的石榴，当时展耀正好在云南边境，莫名其妙花了个境外漫游的价钱回了微信。

“吃肉，都行。”白遇安从自己老爸的嘴里听出了不再责怪自己的意思，笑嘻嘻地换好家居服坐在沙发前的地毯上，用脚趾够到 ps4的开关开启了游戏主机之后，从茶几的抽屉里拿出手柄打算开始打游戏。

展耀叹了口气，让白遇安把薯片拿的离地毯远一点。

/

原本在中国军工业科研傲视群雄的北方工业刚刚把它的全球个人计算机部PCG卖给国内的现在销售排行第一的保利集团，同时也把它隶属于这个部门的两万名员工一并卖了出去。这些人一下从著名国企公司的一员，变成一家只有二十年历史，私企的打工仔，各种辛酸一言难尽，大部分被卖掉的员工在知道这个消息以后都痛哭失声，悲哀着自己被他人操控的命运。

 

谢正却在收购前的一个月，从PCG（个人计算机部）跳到最强势的硬件销售部，躲过这场浩劫，这让他不免心情大好。最近又是工作的空档，他一心想如果能在苏合手下干的私活再擒下那个义气又大条的高军做个长期客户，那去年在三亚南山寺被骗的香钱也算没有白给。

他感受到手机震动的时候看了一眼手机上的来电显示，是一串八位数字，而没有显示什么人的名字，看来对方的号码没被存进自己的手机号码簿里。他觉得这个号码有些眼熟，在按下接听键的同时，谢正想起来了，这个电话应该是从仓管公司的一个电话分机打过来的。

谢正首先向对方问候：“喂，你好，我是谢正。”

手机里立刻传来声音：“谢总吗？你好啊。我是汪宇琪啊。”

汪宇琪的声音很急切，急切得有点夸张：“谢总，我急着找你啊。出了个很不巧的事，得赶紧告诉你，看看下一步怎么办啊。”

谢正感觉更不舒服了，而且已经很明确地有了一种不祥的预感，以前汪宇琪一直也是这样拖着长音说话，可谢正今天开始觉得有些反感了，但他还是尽量让自己显得一如平常的沉稳：“小汪啊，什么事情呢？”

汪宇琪大声说着，一副天塌下来的架势：“高军那家伙刚才让人跟我们联系说找到好货了，这次要火的都买好了，我也是刚知道的。你看这可怎么好啊？咱们明天的事都安排好了啊。”

谢正胸口一闷，感觉自己所有的内脏器官好像都坠了下去。他稳定了一下自己的情绪，因为他知道，危机已经来临了，面对危机，他必须让自己保持镇定，更何况谢正现在就站在茶水间的角落接的电话，他下意识把音量键按了几下，尽量让汪宇琪的声音不要漏出手机。

他可不想有别人听出异常。于是声音和口气没有任何变化，仍然沉稳而平静，甚至更亲和了一些：“这可真是突然啊。那你们的意思是怎么安排呢？他自己说搞好就搞定了？他从谁那里搞的货，怎么就被截胡了呢？”

 

“苏小姐看到他没给定金的时候就已经问了为什么没给定金就准备货运，现在她和我们都在查是谁截的胡。”汪宇琪的声音好像都带了些哭腔，“你尽快给苏小姐去个电话吧，兄弟们谁也不想惹上事儿啊。”

汪宇琪的电话刚被谢正撂下没多久，他手机又震动了起来，此时他拿着一杯咖啡已经挪回了自己的办公室门口，手机上联系人名称的两个大字让他两眼一翻差点晕过去——苏合。

“你最好给我解释一下这个五百多万的单子。”

他低头从窗口往大厦正门口看去，苏合那辆白牌奥迪稳稳地开进地下车库入口。  
“姐你别着急，我也是刚知道这件事，我让小汪他们赶紧把人找出来，直接做了了事。”

“我再信你一次，给你三天，否则仓管那边你也知道，你跑贩卖一线，上了军事法庭……”

“知道了姐。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

展耀这人，小环境口碑不错，大环境风评尚可，所谓小环境就是他自己管理的那一亩三分地，大环境就是整个公司对他的评价。

小环境的口碑其实不好经营，展耀是高管，他所接触到的这些人都是公司中高层员工，这些员工往往收入不低，伴随而来的事情也不少，想法很多同时怨言更多。展耀自己就曾经不止一次的听到自己手下的兵在背后说他坏话，对于风言风语，无论是什么性质的公司都会有。

毕竟，有人的地方就有江湖。

展耀手上这一亩三分地的江湖，还算是个天天坐办公室不用跑来跑去的，是是非非虽然不至于腥风血雨，而且虽没一直仗着自己有赵松宇做靠山，同是赵松宇手底下的人却对他有着繁杂的“恩怨情仇”，滴水石穿，很多事情现在不管，以后难免会有隐患。

展耀对待下级的方法，就是没有原则问题不着急，有原则问题出方案。

具体来说，没原则问题，他不在乎你怎么说他，只要你不当他面翻桌子，他跟你还是客客气气：谁都有怨言，你在上面，他在下面，你管着他，他能看到的天只有你。所以他冲你发脾气，这是没办法的事情。

那如果是原则问题呢？直接谈话，展耀能解决或是解释清楚的，他自己就处理，他解决不了的原则问题，该什么部门协调就什么部门协调。

展耀这么多年的经验告诉他，原则问题中很大一部分都属于“急火攻心想不开”，只有极少数的原则问题是真的需要去解决的。所有人看起来平静无波的展耀承受着大多数跟他没有直接关系的怨言，也承担着许多非他所愿的非议，但是他从不去计较这些：因为他很清楚，公司越大，制度牵扯的矛盾就越多，自己是什么位置，就做好什么位置的事情就行了。

这一亩三分地的江湖被他治理的井井有条，但放眼整个公司，腥风血雨的明争暗斗让展耀也有自己的一套处世哲学。

这套处世哲学的核心就是八个大字：不争之争，贵在中和。大公司，小心思，一人一背景，一套方案背后是一群人的立场。

公司越大，是动还是静都很难做到。动，牵扯的利益多，静，有人要的就拿不到。也正因如此，大公司的内部矛盾就很难三言两语讲清楚。

展耀明白其中的道理，他不争，却也争。

聪明人都是自己把自己玩死的这句话真没说错，他虽然不是贪得无厌地每一个项目都要匀一杯羹，但是那些所有人都争着抢着的大头却总能看到他的身影。他会编造一个假身份加入一些小分支的股东，也同时用着真名抢走不少于20%的股息。  
白羽瞳的电话来的很急，当时展耀推开办公室准备处理一下手头乱七八糟的事情的时候，放在办公桌上的分机响了起来，随即电话上显示了是转接到自己手上的前台电话。

听筒里传来的声音并非前台那两个说话软软糯糯的女生，而是他熟悉的不能再熟悉的白羽瞳：“展耀，有点急事，下楼见一面吧。”

“我手上还有工作要做。”他觉得有点好笑，到底什么事情能让白家大少爷亲自来找自己，不过刚好也有一些文件要交给白羽瞳来签名。

“展耀，我也不是个闲人，正门见，黑色奔驰 GLS。”

 

展耀听了对方的口气之后稍稍楞了一下，放下电话之后打开传真机快速接收打印了几张文件，拿起挂在衣架上的毛呢大衣走出办公室，路过人事部的时候讨了个牛皮纸文件袋把纸张装进去封好口，走出办公区域按了向下的电梯键。

 

他走出办公楼大门的时候正对面的黑色奔驰 GLS同时启动，绕着门口的方形喷泉转了一圈停在展耀面前。展耀耸了耸肩，钻进副驾的时候把文件袋扔到白羽瞳腿上，一边系上安全带一边道：

“拿回去在画圈的地方签名，你的钱我也算是彻底了清了。”

白羽瞳把文件袋扔到后座，待展耀坐定后一脚油门下去便上了主路，  
“所以你就为了填上漏洞然后剑走偏锋去走私军火？”

 

副驾驶上的人安静了好一会，神情有点僵硬地扭头看向白羽瞳，“我已经收手了，当中出了什么问题吗？”

 

“你太聪明了，尤其是在一些不该聪明的事上，聪明过了头。”白羽瞳差点被他气笑，“你总觉得自己能摆一个大棋盘，下一局大棋。而别人统统都是棋盘上的棋子，没有任何思考和行动能力，只能任由你当上帝挪来挪去。”

 

展耀做了次无谓的吞咽，这种心慌导致自己十指指尖发麻，浑身起来一阵阵的鸡皮疙瘩。

“要不是苏合在书房里气急败坏地忘记遮掩自己打电话的音量，我还不知道你真的胆子这么大。”

 

有很多事情，糊涂了看，看的会很模糊，越着急越糊涂，越糊涂越模糊，看到最后发现什么都看不清楚，这个时候就会很慌张，渴望知道那些模糊的真相是什么，所以就容易受到暗示，受到挑唆，就会选择错误的信任以及荒唐的自圆其说。

CBD 离展耀家只有二十分钟左右的车程，现在正值中午，路上车流量不算太大。轻车熟路地把车停在单元楼门口的访客停车位上之后，白羽瞳催促展耀上楼去拿证件——当然是展耀在外频繁使用的假证件。

 

“不管怎么样，你最近还是避避风头，我这里帮你找人顶替掉这个身份。”

白羽瞳在接过展耀递给自己的一个拉链袋之后顺势拽住了他的手臂，两人相视无言了很久，像是连枝头的鸟儿都看不下去叫了一声。展耀仿佛突然惊醒一般，下意识想要抽回自己的手，却被白羽瞳伸出车窗的手用力往反方向拽去，对方的另一只手马上紧跟着伸出窗外按住了展耀的后颈。

慢地，慢慢地，他俯身，吻上了展耀被冬风吹得有些苍白的唇。他并不反抗，只是一动不动，脸上的不知是冷漠还是惊愕的表情。他浅浅地吻着对方，轻轻地吻着他的唇，然后，更深入地探索。

像极了投下深井的石扰起的浪，层层的，永无止息般的在冲撞着理智的壁。越陷越深，越来越沉，四周漫起的水把什么都淹得实实的。

 

感觉到了，凌冽的风里涌动的心情，还有夹在面庞间那一滴滚烫的泪珠。

游离的魂灵还在路上。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

白羽瞳为他想得面面俱到，但却没想到过白遇安如何在这场无声的祸乱中如何生存。

展耀回到家里后从厨房找了个不锈钢盆放在阳台上，手脚利落地进了主卧，从衣柜深处的保险箱里挑选出容易牵扯到法律问题而惹祸上身的文件原件，转身走进书房。

书房的桌上还有白遇安随手摊开的作业本，展耀习惯性地帮他合上书放进左边的抽屉，再把手上的文件塞进地上那个黑色的碎纸机里。

等他把所有纸张粉碎完毕之后又关上电源，把碎纸机的碎纸盒拆出，将里面并不算太“粉碎”的纸屑倒进不锈钢盆里。

展耀站在阳台上缓缓点燃一盆子的纸屑，等待火焰小一些的时候用筷子翻动了几下确认所有信息都燃烧殆尽之后，一股脑地将灰烬倒进垃圾袋，也正好接到了白羽瞳的电话。

“我找人帮你把车开回来了，要他帮你把钥匙送上来还是……”

“让他停地面上，我自己下去交接。”

电话那头“嗯”了一声，随即沉默了一会，展耀刚想挂电话的时候白羽瞳又说话了：“你身边有蛇。”

白羽瞳的洞察能力之强，从他俩刚认识的时候便可见一斑，自此也由于白羽瞳的洞察力而巧妙地中和了展耀曾经因为优于常人的聪慧而导致的自大。

展耀下楼取车钥匙的时候也顺手把垃圾袋带走扔进了垃圾桶，他裹着一件羊毛开衫倚在车子边上点了根烟。

一根烟的时间可以想多少事？又可以任自己放松多久？

因为一个人，恨了一座城。

展耀一直排斥去三里屯的原因很简单也很没有意义，他不是土生土长的北京人，也不过只是个考进人大遇到了人生转折点的南方中产家庭出生的小孩。

他消耗了七年青春的人，没有像电影里既定的剧情一样，拿着一件衣服追出来，他走出那套四百坪的大房子走到了三里屯，看着那一片喧嚣与繁华，看着无数辉煌灯火，再次渐渐成为一个虚影。每一部关于北京的电影里，都会出现的三里屯，在此时此刻彻底变成了一个遥不可及的梦，照耀着未完殆尽的青春。那是他第一次觉得，北京终于露出了它原本就狰狞的脸，不再那么可爱。

他一直习惯把手机攥在手里，感觉到手机轻微的震动后举起来看了一眼，屏幕因为光线感应和陀螺仪的快速处理而亮起屏幕，是白遇安发来的信息。

「太难以置信了」

随即又立马弹出来一条

「我一直喜欢的一个视频网站居然在纳斯达克上市了」

展耀回复：「听说了，第一天就破发」

白遇安照常在周六要去上补习班，上下课路程的时间大多在一到两个小时不等，当然不是说补课地点离得远，而是白遇安喜欢在路上晃一会买个奶茶吃点小零食再回家。展耀把烟头扔在地上用脚尖碾灭的时候看了眼手机上的时间，离儿子回家的“弹性时间区间”还差一个点。

手机又迅速震动了两下，「感觉不值得建仓呀，你怎么看」

展耀打开车门坐进驾驶座，敲了几个字「有成长潜力」

小孩打字速度很快，没等多久就回复过来「但是最近股市不好」白遇安总喜欢把句子断开发：「看来没什么是“值得的”」

「赶紧回家再说」

展耀把手机按息屏，塞回口袋里，然后转身弯腰打开了副驾驶座位下的储物槽，把一直揣在兜里的几本小红本塞了进去。

照道理说这些乱七八糟的离婚证出生证应该安安稳稳地待在银行保险箱里，但自从上次办理过户更名的时候他就一直没时间又或者会忘记去银行存进这些东西。最近跑去银行风险又太大，放在家里也已经不够安全，他只好折中放在这种没人会注意到的隐藏空间。

 

他把车开回地下车库的时候遇到了点问题，小区里住户不少，又是个豪华地段，自然住户的车子也不少。地下车库一部分做成了可移动的双层车位，展耀的固定停车位被分配到了这些像是小时候玩的拼图一样的车位上。而现在自己车位所在的钢架发出刺耳的警报声，他用门禁卡在亮着绿灯的控制板上刷了一下，毫无疑问地没有反应。

 

他头疼地掏出手机给物业打了电话，期间相邻移动车位的一个业主也准备出门用车，气急败坏地看着自己的车近在眼前却没法使用。

 

小区保安穿着合身且正挺制服急匆匆跑来， 展耀站在车子边上开小差地想着果然物业费八块钱一平米也不是白交，至少保安的穿着看起来极有精神，让人赏心悦目心情也不会太差。

 

另一个年轻业主和展耀截然相反，指着自己的红色卡宴气势汹汹地质问着保安，说得话又正好和展耀的想法相背而驰：“我一个月三千多的物业费白交了！连个车位都搞不好。”

 

没过一会又来了另一个业主，是个六十多岁的大妈牵着条白色的比熊，不知道遛狗怎的溜到地下停车库来了，手上拽着根粉红色的狗绳站在一边瞎掺和。

 

展耀在一边看着这出闹剧，等着维修人员来修理这个刚巧今天不听话的机器。他心情平淡地围着自己的路虎转了一圈，发现左前方雾灯罩有点裂纹。

他回想起上次白羽瞳开着自己车载他回来的时候也弯腰在车前看了一下，当时自己直接打断了他的话，不管不顾自己开门回了家。

 

好在高档小区也配备着高效物业，没多久就有个骑着电瓶车的电工带着维修箱来了，前后修理外加调试差不多半个小时就处理好了这一排的移动车位。展耀让着那个红色卡宴的车主先把车挪出来，随后才把车慢悠悠地停好准备上楼。

 

那个维修工收拾工具箱的时候和保安聊着天，随口抱怨着机电箱有外力损坏之类的话，开玩笑道别再在监控室睡觉云云。

 

展耀无意间听了一耳朵，旋即转身快步走向电梯。

 

说到底他早就被人查的门儿清，而他还心大地离开家里这么久。

密码锁“滴滴”叫了两声之后解锁了家门，展耀叹了口气拉开所谓的“防盗门”。

 

情理之中意料之外的遍地狼藉，也就四十几分钟的时间里，玄关衣柜里的衣服散落在地板上，每件衣服里乱七八糟的零钱、小票乃至餐巾纸都被洒落在地上，更不用说客厅里那些储物柜的门都被打开，收拾的整整齐齐的小物件也被翻倒在地上。展耀右手虚扶在门框上，从心底油然而生一种巨大的无力感。

 

背后的电梯“叮”的一声打开了门，白遇安戴着耳机还在哼歌，扭头却看见展耀在见到自己的时候夸张地用力关上了家里大门。白遇安看着展耀欲盖弥彰的样子愣了一会，看着堵在家门口的老爸不知道说什么好。

 

“家里着火了…?”白遇安摘下耳机塞进口袋里，作势要上前开门。

 

展耀站在门口没有要挪动的意思，白遇安这下倒是没再嘻嘻哈哈，脸一下子拉了下来，“又出了什么事情为了我好而瞒着我？你杀人了？”

 

被儿子丢过来的问题惊了一下，反倒是展耀先心慌了起来：“不是，只是我没想好怎么跟你解释这件事。”

 

TBC

 

*视频网站是 B站，好像现在的市值是三十几亿美金？

 


	13. Chapter 13

白遇安反倒是没再有过盛的好奇心想要开门一探究竟，他在走廊上靠着窗台的凸起大理石阶坐下，看着展耀推门走进消防通道里抱着胳膊打电话。白遇安想起展耀对他与众不同的教育，其他小孩都了解到“出事找警察”，而自己却是“出事找赵叔”，他回过神后开口提醒了展耀：  
“赵叔他们一家子去泰国度假了。”

展耀手上的号码还没拨出去第二次，想了想退出了赵爵的联系人界面。他把自己百来人的通讯录翻了个遍，最终还是打给了白羽瞳。

他以前从没发现站在消防通道里的窗台前能看到小区大门，哪怕三十层的高度也能将楼下过往的车看的一清二楚。白羽瞳半小时左右就到了，看来之前就不在太远的地方，按照现在这个时间点，路上已经堵起来了。黑色的奔驰后面还跟了一辆小轿车，展耀看不清下来的是谁，但他相信白羽瞳也不会干什么害自己的事情。

没过一会就听到手机接通门禁的电话响起，他按了接通后利索地按了6键给白羽瞳开门，转身走出消防通道候在电梯口。

白羽瞳身后跟着一个穿着警服的小伙，穿着警队的冬季执勤服，毛茸茸的一圈领子戳在脸上。展耀挑了挑眉投去一个质问的眼光，白羽瞳看了眼坐在旁边听着歌靠在墙上打盹的白遇安，眼神回到展耀这里，抬头用下巴指了指房门。  
展耀几乎是一瞬间就明白，白羽瞳给了自己一个解释的借口。

白遇安塞在耳朵里的耳机又被展耀摘了下来，下意识地惊醒，抬头最先看到的是站在电梯口的白羽瞳。  
“爹？”  
几乎是带着颤抖和各种不确定的声音，白遇安从没想过再次见到白羽瞳是在这么个场景，这么突然，又这么顺理成章。又像是多年前不管自己闯了多大的祸都会站出来解决困难的那个英雄一样的角色。

原本站在白羽瞳身后的那个警察站出来，看向白遇安，替白羽瞳开了口：“呀，小孩都长这么大了，我上次见你的时候还是你三岁生日呢。”  
展耀想起来了，是白池，白羽瞳的表弟，上次见他的时候的确他还在读警校。

他扔下那边父子两个人去“重逢后的喜悦”，给白池开了家门。白池例行问了几个问题，然后进门四周走了一圈，甚至打开录音笔给展耀录了口供，确认没有贵重物品损坏和丢失之后安慰道：“我们会尽快找到对方的。”

“麻烦你了，刑警来干片警的活儿。”展耀情绪上没什么太大的波动，“估计来的人也都是小喽啰，抓到了也没什么用，赔不起钱也套不出话。”

“嗨，没事，反正最近没什么大案子。”白池倒是眼神很尖的看到了展耀安装的监控摄像头，正对着大门口，镜头也不出意外地被击碎，展耀站在椅子上拆下摄像头的储存卡递给白池，看着门口两个还在温情叙旧的人，“不进来坐下吗？”

白池收拾了自己的笔记本和录音笔打了声招呼就走了，展耀看着站在门口的三个白家人，突然觉得自己才是那个局外人一般，看不清却又看得清。

“怎么连我兜里的口香糖都给掏出来了。”  
白遇安下意识的认为家里是遭人行窃，兀自吐槽了一句“仿佛台风过境”。展耀背对着白遇安在地上收拾出一条通道，听到儿子没在多问后长长松了口气。白羽瞳也蹲下来帮着收拾地上散落的各种小零小碎，掀开一叠报纸看到地上打碎的玻璃罐之后把展耀从地上拉起来，

“算了，过两天我叫几个人来收拾吧。”

展耀扫了一眼整个家，认同了白羽瞳的话，凭着他们三个人的确收拾不过来，白遇安还坐在玄关的穿鞋凳上，肩上的书包也没摘下来，看到展耀看向自己的时候犹豫地开了口：“爸，我饿了…”

白羽瞳听到之后也下意识看向展耀，一大一小两个人看得他有点发毛。

“你先坐一会，我去厨房看看有没有什么吃的，我刚才发了消息让阿姨今天先别来了。”  
展耀逃一样快走到了厨房，打开了冰箱，看着剩下的那四五枚鸡蛋发呆。那感觉，之后想起依旧不够真实。

接下来要做什么呢？展耀的脑袋一片空白，要不叫外卖，小区的保安不会放他们进来，反而还要自己下楼去取，可他现在一步都不想移出唯一能给自己带来一点安全感的地方。

“要不我熬点粥吧，我刚觉得你好像有点感冒，别乱吃东西。”  
白羽瞳把人吓了一跳，忽然出现在厨房门口。而展耀，还没有从冰箱的温度里得到本应该有的冷静。

“呃，你要做饭么？家里没有时蔬，肉还都冻在冷冻室里，要不出去吃？”

“哦，我看看。”

白羽瞳站到了他身边，离得那么近。身上是淡雅的香水味，甚至能闻出他刚才好像为了自己忙东忙西地热出一点细汗。展耀低着头，看到了他的袜子，深蓝色。有关白羽瞳的一切，一下变得那么真实具体，尽管他并没有多么特别，却让自己一次次有了梦游的错觉。

冰箱由于打开的时间过长，发出了滴滴的警报声。白羽瞳随手关了冰箱，说道：  
“吃面条好么，有西红柿有鸡蛋，过年包饺子用的面粉还有吧？”

“恩。”这回轮到展耀说出来话了，但白羽瞳并不知道过年的时候根本没人在家。回完话之后，展耀就踮着脚，去够橱柜上层放的一大盒面粉，面粉被他装在一个五升的密封盒里，满满当当有点沉重。

“我来吧，怎么把这么重东西放到那么高的地方。”白羽瞳在他的身后，顺着展耀的手，托住了那个密封盒。他的身体靠近了展耀，说话的瞬间，在他的耳后，展耀的身体跟着僵直了一下。他拿出了面粉，放到了橱柜的台面上。

展耀心虚的转过身，两人身高没差多少，眼睛刚好对着他望向自己的眼神。

白羽瞳看着展耀有些苍白的嘴唇，然后用手放到了他的额头上。  
“你是不是有点烧？”  
“好好做饭吧，我去沙发上休息一会，有些东西不知道在哪就问我。”

“行，那你出去等我吧。”

经过大门口镜子的时候，展耀偷偷看了看自己的脸，有一点点不自然的红晕。

他和白遇安并排坐在沙发上，打开了电视，白遇安收起手机挪动了几下屁股，减少了自己和展耀的距离。  
“所以我之前没猜错，你们是开始见面了。”小孩先开了口，口气听起来一点也不像是展耀的儿子，反而是什么多年的死党一样。  
展耀抱了个靠枕倚在沙发上，闭上眼睛朝白遇安毫无意义地挥了挥手。毕竟和白羽瞳在外见面的人是展耀，对于白遇安来说，十几年的疏离，白羽瞳在他心里快要成为一个不熟悉的陌生人。

白羽瞳没有说话，而是默默的和面，然后拿着擀面杖做了面条。擀好的面条挂上点面粉，放在案板上，然后切了两个西红柿，打了四个鸡蛋，切了一点点葱花。白羽瞳的刀工并不好，甚至有点生疏，包括擀面条的架势也是如此。  
但是他做的很认真，认真到无视了白遇安和展耀的注目。做饭的男人和刷碗的男人都很性感，为了一个Omega而努力干活的Alpha，都很性感。

炒好了西红柿鸡蛋，稍微兑了一点水淀粉，卤子就算完成了。烧开水，煮了面，水开了三次，出锅。  
展耀挑了三个日式素净的面碗，白羽瞳看着面碗顿了顿，接过去放在灶台边上。展耀这才后知后觉地想起那几个面碗是许多年前和白羽瞳一起挑的，一套五个碗，白遇安小时候爬到餐桌上摔碎了一个，两人闹矛盾的时候展耀站在厨房，扔向客厅的白羽瞳时又摔碎了另一个。

呵，还真是无处不在的回忆。

展耀简单的整理出一小块桌面，两人面对面坐着，白遇安越过一地乱七八糟的废墟坐在展耀的左手边。他挑了一口面，并不算是美味，但总算是能吃的。白羽瞳吃了一口，然后小心翼翼地问，好吃么。

“下次记得放糖。”展耀麻木地用筷子搅拌了几下，塞进嘴里尝了尝，平静地给出自己的评价。今天发生的事情都太过突然，他现在已经疲惫地给不出任何反应了。

反倒是坐在旁边的白遇安的反应比较大，他用力点点头，然后嘴里还有没咬断的面条，低着头开始流眼泪。

气氛一下子煽情了起来，白羽瞳坐在对面看着儿子开始哭反而慌张了一下，他抬头看向坐在白遇安旁边没什么动静的展耀，不太自信地开口：  
“吃不惯是么，那我们出去吃吧。”

 

白遇安摇了摇头，面条也随着他的动作而晃动了几下，他咬断了嘴里的面条之后才开口，  
“我等这一天，真的太久了，久到哪怕现在家里像是灾难现场我都不在意。”

自从展耀离开家，他独自生活的时候也给很多人做过饭。给同学，给朋友，给白羽瞳，甚至是白羽瞳的同事……所有认识他的人都知道，展耀做饭很好吃，展耀很会做饭。

可是再之后这么多年，他下厨的概率也少了很多，习惯性地把一切交给阿姨去做。除了在自己家做了这么多年的王姨以外，并没有一个人，专门为他做过一顿饭。

所以，这么一碗不好吃的西红柿鸡蛋面，不论是白遇安还是展耀，都等了太久太久。久到让白遇安想哭，久到他的心，不再对周遭毫无知觉，变得又酸，又甜，又暖。  
F口面，哭得更大声：“太酸了，你都不放糖么。你不知道西红柿鸡蛋面要放糖么？”

“不哭了不哭了，下次做你说要放多少糖就放多少糖，不好吃就不吃了，我带你出去吃别的。”白羽瞳无措地看向展耀，可后者依旧低着头吃面，看不出表情。

“我不出去吃，我就在家吃，现在就要吃。”

 

TBC  
我朋友：等了好久的温情时刻你居然是在魔鬼税法课上写完的  
我：那我还在数学课上写肉文儿呢

ps:你以为这就重圆了吗，怎么可能


	14. Chapter 14

桌上的碗扔在那里没有人收拾，连记忆里比较爱干净的白羽瞳也没有管那三个还剩着点残渣的面碗，被屋内的暖气烘干了碗壁上沾着的酱汁。展耀大跨步尽力绕开地上的一些零零碎碎，又坐回他平日里最喜欢的沙发，重新审视这套房子。

这套房是当时的婚房，地段在燕莎商圈，连接CBD、奥运场馆和机场，至今仍是黄金地段。当时白羽瞳对所谓的“欧洲宫廷装修”唾弃至极（白羽瞳原话:“穷人设计出来的豪宅就只会往金碧辉煌了去，真是太 low 了”），把整套房的四室两厅全部敲掉重新设计装修，去掉浮夸的雕花和廊柱，的确看起来柔和很多。

房子是当时白羽瞳直接更名给了展耀的，因为看中这个难得的黄金地段，虽然还有其他房产，但展耀也没再挪过窝，于是这套房去年又被展耀过户给了白遇安。牵牵扯扯，虽然家里的装修布置被自己改动了一部分，但还是残留着过去的影子。

很难想想一个快要十八岁的男生还会像个小孩一样需要父亲把他哄睡，也很难相信白遇安全然接受了白羽瞳对待学龄前的那一套行为模式。

白遇安房间算得上是废墟堆里唯一的净土，男孩子本来就东西不多，更何况这间房间是个纯粹的卧室，甚至除了一个专门做出来的飘窗之外都没有一把可以坐的椅子。被人从衣柜里翻出来扔在床上的衣服被白遇安一股脑全部推到地上，床上的被子被他卷成一团抱在怀里。床上还有条深蓝色的毯子，现在看起来小得甚至盖不住白遇安的上半身。

刚离婚的时候那小孩虽然不会问“我爹在哪？”，但依旧还在一点一滴寻找着父亲在他生命中的意义。

他会突然拎着一个小毯子问展耀，这个一定是在我刚出生时候爸爸送给我的对不对？  
展耀想了想，当时还是如实说了“是”，在这样的过程中，日益体会到对小孩诚实是一件非常重要的事，至少放过孩子吧，他不该是这场战争的牺牲品。

白羽瞳从儿子房间退出来的时候展耀依旧在窝沙发上没有挪过地方，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，瞳孔涣散地盯着在播放电视购物的频道。

“你不回去？”展耀率先开了口，他的目光随着白羽瞳移动，从左至右，直到白羽瞳坐在了他右侧的单人沙发上。

白羽瞳坐在沙发上往后靠了靠，抱起手臂看向蜷缩在沙发角落里的展耀，：“我答应了小安今晚不走。”

改口改的倒是很快，展耀在心里冷笑一声，扭头看向客厅边上的落地窗，天空又开始飘雪，外面安静了许多，也许是夜太深，或许是人们不想惊扰这新春的瑞雪来掩盖这浮燥的城市。

 

城市夜晚，原来有一种梦需要时间的打磨才能渐渐的归于平静，寂静的夜晚，城市的喧嚣终于回归于最初的平静和开始，紧闭的眼睛在没有阳光的世界迎来了最深处的影子，纠结复杂的将思绪打乱。

“今天谢谢你，改天请你吃饭。”

很明显的逐客令，白羽瞳轻笑了一声，没避开展耀的眼神：“聊聊吧。”

展耀挑挑眉，眼里是隔着镜片也挡不住的挑衅意味：“怎么，从儿子那里套不出话来了？”

“反正他也只知道假象不是吗？”

“行啊，你想听什么。”  
“现在对我这么不设防了？看来你还是不想说实话。”

“你想从哪里开始了解。”

白羽瞳抬了抬下巴：“你胳膊上的纹身。”  
展耀下意识地把袖子往下拽了拽：“怎么的，犯法吗？”

“你知道我在说什么，咱俩上次也没白上床。”  
轻笑一声，展耀拿起遥控器又把电视声音调大了点：“明知故问。”

白羽瞳心里有数地记了一笔，又开口：“那好，我问问你为什么给儿子改名。”  
“因为你家要抢，而我要藏。”

解释合理。

“那你为什么完全跟我断了联系？”  
“你不配。”

“行。”白羽瞳忍着气点点头，“七年的感情说离就离，也不知道是你狠心还是我太自作多情。”

“怎么的，你自己在外面沾花惹草，难道还要拿着菜刀在我面前逼着我继续跟你过日子，可你心里却装着别的人？难道你想让儿子天天在家里看着我们两个拿刀相向才好吗？”

 

“你明明都知道那是个意外，你根本没给过我悔过的机会。”

“我给你机会？一直到我收到法院传唤我都没见过你，你要我怎么给你机会！你说我自私带走儿子，可你连他不喜欢吃番茄你都不知道！”

“既然你带着儿子，那你为什么还要干这种违法的事情？你万一进去了，你有没有想过他怎么办 ？”  
“那你为什么要贪污？还不是一个道理。”

“那今天的事你怎么说？万一小安在家里呢！万一他比你早一步回家呢？那又会是什么样的结果你想过吗！”  
“我会保护好他的！”

“连防盗门都保护不了一套房子，你凭什么觉得你一个 Omega 能保护好他！”  
“我跟你认识的那些几百块一晚上只会叫床撒娇的 Omega 不一样！这么多年你当我是怎么走过来的？”

“你们的能不能别吵了！”，白遇安用力打开房门，木质的门板甚至撞到墙后又弹了回来，小孩的 Alpha 信息素味道从房间里散出来。他站在那里，狠狠咬着牙，拳头紧握着，骨骼发出一点响声，过了半晌才说话：

“我现在一点都不想看到你们两个聚在一起，打着各种各样幌子在我面前针锋相对。”

 

“你也给我闭嘴！”展耀仿佛一只炸毛的的猫一般从沙发上站起来，随手拽过一个抱枕就朝着白遇安的方向扔去，划出一道弧线打中了紧贴着白遇安、放在展示台上的一个玻璃花瓶。他身上像是一根根看不见的毛倒立着，一昼夜里积压的怒气如火山一样爆发了：  
“我一个人把你养成现在这样，你倒好，一个下午就被你爸哄得全世界跟他第一好一样！”

“你能不能不要有气就往小孩身上撒？”最后还是白羽瞳看不下去，眼疾手快地抢下展耀手里又拿起来的遥控器，把他使劲按在沙发上坐下。

白遇安被突如其来的闹剧吓得愣在一边，一个小时前那些虚假的温馨荡然无存，他冲到被翻得一团乱的客卫里，在地上散落的各种药瓶和药盒堆里翻找。

没有、没有、还是没有，家里的东西到底去哪了！

他只能回到客厅把白羽瞳拉出家门，期间还制止了展耀想要捡起地上的烟灰缸砸向对方。

 

“爸，对不起，我错了，我错了，你别生气了，他马上走。”  
其实小孩根本不知道自己错在哪，他只能把一切的矛盾归咎到自己头上，这是他想得出唯一能安抚展耀的话。

白遇安花了很久去安抚跳脚的展耀，等他怀抱着一点期待看向房门上的猫眼的时候，他没想到白羽瞳还站在走廊上看向这个方向。

“你还没走啊。”

“不是跟你说好了嘛。”白羽瞳推开走廊上的窗点了根烟，“我不放心，到底怎么回事？”  
“躁郁症。”白遇安伸手问他讨了根烟，点燃后吸了一口。

白羽瞳侧头看着他，无奈地笑了笑，“多久了？”

“其实这两年都还好，”小孩的声音很平淡，“一开始几年不太好，后来我初高中住校了，接触的时间也不多，反而还行。”

父子两人都沉默地看向窗外，雪又停了，天际恢复了黑沉沉的样子，仿佛无边的浓墨重彩涂在天际，连微弱的星光也没有。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

走到东三环的天桥，还是会情不自禁地往下看。

 

这是北京最繁忙的一条路，车辆川流不息，灯火永远辉煌。西边的工体和三里屯聚齐着最潮的年轻人，南边的CBD有含金量最高的白领，东边是富有生活气息的团结湖社区。

 

这里是北京，展耀选择了带着白遇安留在这里。他没想过到底是为了谁而留下，也许是为了白遇安的学籍，也许是为了跟自己千丝万缕的白羽瞳，亦或是自己心底的不甘。

 

 

整个房子里没有一盏灯亮着，白遇安盘腿坐在飘窗上看着窗外的街道，偶尔回头看一眼躺在床上保持缄默的展耀。他平躺在白遇安床上，左手拿着一个白遇安床头不知道放了多久的玻璃杯虚搁在胸口，右手时不时对着玻璃杯上掸下烟灰，指间夹着一根点燃的烟成了整个房间唯一的一点亮光。

 

 

人生最好的三个词：久别重逢、失而复得、虚惊一场。不知道还要期盼多久，这三个词才会是白羽瞳和展耀之间的写照。

 

有些人共处一室，心里想的是不同的事，却是同样的人。

 

思念倒转在来时的路上，这段未能一起完成的旅程，尽管在回忆里退让，还是想要继续走。

 

 

“你知不知道，当一个人的执念足够坚定的时候，时间就会为此而让路。”

 

**因为一个人，恨了一座城。**

 

 

白遇安最后也没能耗得过展耀，干脆把自己扔回床上，缩在展耀身边嗅着他身上淡淡的烟草气息迷迷糊糊地睡去。

 

展耀看着白遇安手里紧紧攥着的手机因为新讯息而亮起屏幕，他凑过去看了一眼——

 

**微信消息**

老白：不用想太多了  1min

**微信消息**

老白：我会尽力保护好你们的  刚刚

 

 

/

 

谢正听着汪宇琪在电话里大呼小叫地说着自己的第六感，手上拿着几张资料有些踌躇。按照自己的路子来查，当时截胡的人明明白白应该是一个叫高访的河北人，手下有一套在北京郊县的别墅，并且是几家小公司的股东之一，调出来的资料从出生到大学本科，以及一条事无巨细的超速记录和名下的三张信用卡都查出来了，按道理说锁定这个人应该没有什么问题。

 

他又看了眼手上的便签条，汪宇琪查到了车牌之后去了交警大队塞了点小钱，虽然得到的结果是一家公司名下的用车，不死心地跟到了那辆车最后泊车的居民楼，又从物业那里拿到了车位所属的业主。

 

按理说线索应该就断在了这里，就像许多家庭一样，房屋的产权写了小孩的名字，如果真是个剑走偏锋的军火商，怎么样也应该不会把小孩的名字大摇大摆地挂在常用居住地址的业主那一行里。可汪宇琪就是个偏执狂，他认定的观念，就一定会用尽手段去证实对错。他没听谢正的劝阻，私自找了几个小混混有偿去“抄家”。

 

 

白遇安，一个普普通通的名字，可怪就怪在，整个家里上上下下只找得到写着这个名字的试卷。

 

小孩刚满 18，家里也是住着两个人的状态，可整个房子兜底翻，家里怎么可能只有一个人的名字呢？连户口本、甚至是张发票、或是病历卡都没有。

 

 

本想劝阻汪宇琪放弃这条线的谢正，此时也察觉到了反常，他迅速找人从派出所查出了这个小孩的全部资料，结果倒是令人意外：

父：白羽瞳（ 男，Alpha） 婚姻状况：已婚

母：展耀（男，Omega） 婚姻状况：离异

 

 

可真是一出好戏。

 

 

\

 

老沈的电话来的突然，当时展耀正弯腰帮白遇安整理散落在地板上的衣服，被裤兜里传出的手机铃声吓得一个趔趄，赶紧用手捂住手机扬声器防止吵醒还在睡梦中的儿子。自从老沈上次一个电话把自己和白羽瞳这两条本应不再有交集的平行线又合拢了之后，展耀至今看到老沈的电话都心里一颤。

 

对面洪亮且急躁的声音震得展耀耳膜有些发疼，他赶紧轻手轻脚挪出了白遇安的房间回到客厅的沙发上坐下。

 

 

事实证明，他心里一颤从不白颤。

 

 

他所管辖的启曜重型机械（股份）有限公司已经在本周五进行股东投票，将其无表决权股份*转换为有表决权股份*，然而前段时间某两位股东将总共 24%的股权转移给了一家名叫“合欣”的资本管理公司。

 

 

合欣拿到这接近 25%的普通股股份之后立马对表决权股份的转换提出了异议，并且在本周五的股东投票会议时投出了反对票。而启曜的这次转换需要三分之二的多数股东来批准这次股票的转换。

 

老沈咋咋呼呼地撂了电话之后。展耀有点崩溃地捂住了脑袋。

 

由于私人公司（也就是合欣这一类）对松屿集团*旗下所有子公司（如启曜）的的持股限制为最大持股33.3%，在启曜重机（有限公司）和启临化工（有限公司）合并后，持有15%以上的无投票权股份的股东，被默认为可以参加股东大会。

 

启临合并之后，展耀就不再是主要股东，所以为了提高其流动性，赵松宇希望创建单一类别的股票，也就是将所有股票都转换成为有表决权股份。

 

 

虽说合欣不是整个启曜的最大股东，但在合欣对于 1：1 合并股票而提出异议之后，甚至为了阻止转换而着手卖空手头的无表决权股票，启曜现在被迫暂时取消股东大会的投票。

 

 

 

 

 

屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

他终于意识到了白羽瞳那句“你身边有蛇。”

 

他说的不是“你身边有眼睛”，也不是“你身边有耳朵”，他说，“有蛇”。展耀小心翼翼地筛查了整个公司里身边接触得到自己办公室的所有人，但他却忘记留个心眼在整个公司接触不到自己、却能一举一动控盘的高手们，那不是凶狠露于表象的狼豺虎豹，是躲在暗处的蛇蝎。

 

 

看来就是白羽瞳的那位现任在慢慢摧毁自己十年间的所有耗尽心血累积的一砖一瓦，从墙板开始侵蚀进去，日日夜夜蛀空整栋楼宇，表面看起来完好无损，偶尔一些漏洞可以填填补补，但终究有朝一日会在顷刻间崩塌成灰烬。

 

 

展耀看了眼手机屏锁上大字显示的时间，打开微信界面找到了自己的助理小周的米色头像——

 

**“准备起诉。”**

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

知道很多人会看不懂最后这一段，我来概括一下：

 

合欣资本管理公司 （即 苏合名下投资公司）收购了 启曜重型机械(股份)有限公司 （即 展耀主权监管的公司） 1/4的股份，成为了启曜的大股东之一，在启曜决定整合股票重新上市以追求更高的市值时，在股东大会上投出了反对票，于是扰乱了启曜原本的计划，导致公司的股票市值停止上升。

 

在扰乱市值的同时，合欣卖空手头的股票从中牟利，如果少量卖给不同的人，不仅会导致管理层失去实权，到最后就会导致启曜的市值下滑，从而可能引发财政赤字，更多债务，如果没有及时挽回可能会直接导致破产。

 

简而言之，苏合在架空展耀最大的经济来源。

 

你看到的意思：

实际上的意思：

 

** 注释： **

  * **表决权股份** 、 **无表决权股份：** 股票按照股东是否对股份有限公司的经营管理享有表决权，可将股票划分为表决权股股票和无表决权股股票。
    * **表决权股股票** 是指持有人对公司的经营管理享有表决权的股票。
    * **无表决权股股票** 是指根据法律或公司章程的规定，对股份有限公司的经营管理不享有表决权的股票。相应地，这类股票的持有者无权参与公司的经营管理，但仍可以参加股东大会。



 

  * **松屿集团：** 赵松宇名下的企业集团，分别设有六个子公司，启曜重机和启临化工合并后为五个子公司，其中展耀所处的是实力强大、具有投资中心功能的核心公司：启曜重型机械（股份）有限公司



 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

在启曜重机和启临化工合并时，预计合并后实体的1/3以上的股份将由私有企业（非自然人）持有。实现预计的股票流动性*，合并后的启曜重机采用了两种股份的资本结构——普通股和无表决权股份。

 

这两种具有相同的属性和权利附加，但无表决权股份无法具有管理权限，也不能介入公司的运营管理。继而启曜重机有条款规定，如果取消所有针对私有企业的权限制，无表决权股份的持有公司可以将其所持有的无表决权股份转换为普通股。此外，规定如公司因私有企业拥有过多有表决权的股份但却不再是“合资公司”，可以将所持有的普通股转为无表决权股份。

 

 

秘书小周几乎一天 24 小时里有 10 个小时都在和展耀在电话里处理上诉所需要的文件，这期间还跑来把原本待在展耀办公室的传真服务器帮他搬到家里，顺带还给了他一箱打印纸——事无巨细，小秘书倒是都细心地帮他安排妥当。

 

 

拟写起诉状的时候小周问了展耀要不要写入股东共同诉讼，以及被告是个人还是对方整个公司，展耀犹豫了一下，同意了把名字写入股东共同诉讼，无非是要麻烦小秘书多写一份代理律师申请书。

 

 

原本启曜所决策的股票合并方案起因是原本发售的普通股和无表决权股票差额过大，为了减小股东的利益损失才做出的对策，当时财务部门决策之后一经宣布，两类股票的差价立即缩小到3元人民币左右的差额，并且同时也起到了增加两类股票的市值。

 

 

作为启曜这个核心公司，乃至于整个集团的财务总监，展耀在做出这次的决策之前，都要从各种手段搜集信息来辅助决策，而财务报表则是获取这些信息的一个比较便捷实惠的渠道而已，还有其他很多辅助的渠道，以目前资本市场来看，这种标准化的信息传递方式是相对来说高效和公平的。

 

 

但是需要指出的是，启曜作为上市公司有审计师、证监会、注协好几道砍盯着，所以经过手的财务报表上的信息都是高度凝练的。不管是人为还是非人为的因素，就像压缩一个视频一样，这个过程中肯定会存在很多的信息失真。展耀存在的意义便是如此，他是着手把假账做得比真账还要合理的人，分辨账本的真假也需要他来整合分析。

 

 

财务报表只是此次股票合并决策分析的起点，而非终点。没办法，虽然所有人都希望说话的方式简单点，但是事实却是资本市场就是双方在斗智斗勇，于是讲的故事越来越复杂，越来越难懂，毕竟这样才方便整个集团背后的地下钱庄暗网流通。

 

 

 

而合欣针对启曜做出肆意妄为的架空手法有很大一部分的可能性是——有一个能力高于展耀的财务一眼看穿了账目造假，并且吃准了展耀这里无法做出相应对策。

 

整个启曜重机在展耀的手下属于翻着花样地假造收入和利润：隐瞒关于退款的合同内容，改变收入确认依据；以非业务资金冒充销售收款；伪造排期表提前确认广告收入；串通客户伪造验收单据提前确认收入；提前合并被收购的子公司利润；少计提奖金等当期费用……虚增营业收入，各期财务报表虚增营业收入均达到当期披露营业收入的30%以上。

 

 

说白了相当于整个启曜的股票市值完完全全是靠展耀本人带领的团队将股票市值从发行时的6.2元一股一路炒上将近 80 元一股的价格。

 

从准备上诉材料，再到法院通知审理日期过了整整一个月，期间王姨和周道年都来帮忙收拾了仿佛龙卷风刮过的灾难现场。当时周道年还吐槽说自己在帮展耀“灾后重建”，展耀踢了他一脚，顺势命令周道年去楼下扔掉当天的第三袋垃圾。

 

被官司折磨着的展耀无暇分开太多心思去照顾白遇安，现在这种情况下，他不敢让白遇安离开自己的视线太远，更别提住回宿舍，便也默认了白家父子俩背地里凑到一块儿交流感情。

 

好歹还有白羽瞳照看着，展耀提着的心能稍微搁置一下。

 

 

三月的北京渐渐暖和起来，虽然平均温度并不算太高，风打在脸上也依然有些寒冷，但气温好歹是回到了零上。

 

白羽瞳和儿子坐在火锅店里，菜还没有点完，白遇安已经从“昨天晚上吃苹果吃出一条虫”讲到了“今天下午化学课上偷吃零食被老师喊出去罚站”。

 

 

“快高考了吧？你还能被喊出去罚站，老师上课不讲考卷吗？”

 

“嗨，化学还行，我不偏科！”

 

白羽瞳向服务员点了菜，把菜单交还给对方，又开口问：

“那你希望进什么大学啊。”

 

“我也想去人大……”白遇安有点心虚地没看自己老爸，没听到白羽瞳的回答又弱弱地问，“我成绩差那十来分，北大清华很悬……。”

 

“我也没想你要去北大清华啊。”白羽瞳乐了，“当年，我们想你出人头地，那时候流行一个词，凤毛麟角。”

 

白遇安搅着面前碗里的麻酱，“我还以为你希望听到的是这两个大学。”

 

“早就不想那些了，现在就希望你能享受烟火人间，过上普普通通的生活。”

 

“那不行，你们要是退休了之后，我也想给你们花我的钱。”

 

“这你担心啥，别说我们都有存款了，而且国家发养老金啊，经济上用不着你操心。”

 

小孩吸了一口面前的加多宝，等着锅底翻出气泡，“过年的时候我还说想跟我爸一起吃烤串，没想到你先满足了我的愿望。”说罢伸筷子夹了一个平常火锅店不应该有的烤鸡翅。

 

“你知道，我主要问题是在想，”白羽瞳看着儿子津津有味啃着鸡翅的样子，装作苦恼的样子，

“现在的小孩都爱吃火锅烤串，如果我以后痴呆了，像公益广告里的那个老人一样，喃喃着说，我儿子最喜欢吃这个了，结果发现火锅和烤串都没法随手抓起来就放兜里。”

 

“那你看这样，我换个喜欢吃的，你觉得大肉包子咋样。”

 

 

白羽瞳夹起一块毛肚，留下了一桌叹息。

 

 

两人从火锅店离开的时候，菜还剩了一小半，关了火，清汤锅底那一面浮着白沫……隔壁桌的男女高谈阔论，声情并茂，表情夸张。而两位白姓 Alpha，却都是一副欲言又止的模样，预示着提前离场的哀伤。

 

白羽瞳开车把儿子送到单元楼门口，分开的时候，白羽瞳搂了搂儿子的肩，白遇安知道他还想说点别的，可最后，他只是说，

“诶，这一个月我好像把你喂胖了哎。”

 

 

白遇安看着站在单元楼大堂里等着自己的展耀，耳膜跳了一下

**他好像听见了时间倒流的声音**

 

TBC

 

Ps 我发誓，我真的发誓这绝对是最后第二章写专业词汇了，再忍一章的审判结果就好（哭唧唧

 

  * **股票流动性：** 股票交易，有买有卖、价格一致，才能成交。流动性好，是指买和卖的人都很多，如果想交易（买或卖），随时能找到对家。具体表现就是股票成交活跃，成交量高。



 


	17. Chapter 17

如果问展耀，白羽瞳离开之后，对他最大的影响是什么，那就唯有吃饭这件事，才应该是首当其冲的大事。毕竟，展耀和白羽瞳从大一开始，就形影不离的出现在食堂，为一份回锅肉才谈起百转千回的恋爱。也是从那会起，北京在展耀眼里就是一个个插满红色小旗的地图，每一个小旗代表一家他日思夜想的饭馆，但凡白羽瞳有时间有闲钱的时候（不过他一直都有闲钱），他们就会第一时间拔掉那个旗子。

白羽瞳那时候说，如果有朝一日自己破产了，那肯定是被展耀吃穷的。

自从公司股份出了这么大一件事以来，展耀没有任何异议地默认了白羽瞳让自己待在家里少出门的意见。完全是下意识地，没有过多思考便迅速点头答应了。他说苏合是个很危险且记仇的人，展耀点头；他说现在出门可能就会被盯上，展耀点头；他说会每天接送白遇安，展耀点头……

他一个人闲下来的时候，就有了更多的思考时间。展耀在厨房里想着这些事情，忙乎到晚上七点多，弄出了四菜一汤。

烤虾做了十五只，回锅肉、空心菜、杏鲍菇、红烧鱼各一大盘，腌多鲜熬了一砂锅。白遇安回家后坐在餐桌的椅子上早已迫不及待，可任两人怎么努力的吃，还是剩了一半。

他像是隔了十年才突然意识到，白羽瞳走了，他丢了一个老公，儿子丢了一个老爹，而自己更丢了一个饭友。吃饭那么让人心驰神往的一件事，竟然也滋生出了那么多寂寥……

是不是自己忙忙碌碌了十年，才终于有了闲暇的时间能完全用来思考，而这段闲暇的时间，终究伴随着白羽瞳的重新出现才被展耀所拥有。

在开始的故事里，一切都是那么刚刚好，哪怕只因为同时喜欢了某一首歌，都会觉得这是缘分的奇妙。因为那么一点点巧合，觉他与众不同，而他亦无可取代，只有故事被翻到最后一页才肯死心，连分手都有雷同的感情世界，根本没有什么所谓的命中注定。

展耀意兴阑珊的收拾了桌子，把那些剩菜放进了冰箱。他想，以后的日子里，自己还是少做饭吧，毕竟除了不爱盖浇饭，他更不爱的是剩菜。

等月亮落下，太阳再升起，这一场耗了三个月的官司便快要落下帷幕。

/

白羽瞳手上拿着一支未点燃的利群，研究着酒红色滤嘴上印着的暗金色祥云纹样。

“没点着的烟草味像胡同里黄猫蓬松的毛。”这是二人当时确认关系之后，展耀第一次窝在他怀里草拟学生会的会议安排时，对着白羽瞳耳后夹着的那根烟作出的评价。

记忆尤深。

第一次和展耀去喝酒，是在学院路的马路牙子上。

两人在护国寺一人吃了一碗并不好吃的拉面，三块钱一人买了一瓶橘子味的北冰洋，然后一前一后，穿过用少年宫前蓝色塑料板挡住的建筑工地，闯过两个亮红灯的斑马线。走到一家卷饼摊前北冰洋喝完了，便买了科罗娜。白羽瞳抽着利群，而展耀一次只敢呷一小口啤酒，像只小心翼翼地尝试新鲜事物的小猫咪，他会先伸出舌尖碰到瓶口，再把嘴唇小心翼翼地搭上去。

一抬头，发现早已走到另一个区。

北京太大了。但区与区之间的界限之模糊，会让人偶尔产生“走在北京其实就是在绕圈子”的错觉。

“我讨厌人。有的时候在想，世界毁灭也不妨是件好事。”

白羽瞳叉着腿，两手放在中间。他刚抽完第二只利群，把烟蒂摔在地上。

趁着路灯，展耀留意到他的左手腕上有一只黑色的手表。展耀本身就一向喜欢戴手表，他总觉得想戴手表的人会是心里有一份执着的群体——白羽瞳笑说这是小资产阶级的臆断，他没理由反驳，只好气鼓鼓地看向其他地方。

他对展耀的爱与恨，已经被时间磨砺地反而只剩下美好的回忆和最纯粹的爱，就像是在时间里翻滚了很久的一颗砂砾，被磨砺出原本单纯晶洁的钻石模样。

苏合的确不是一个好惹的人。

白羽瞳是在军区大院长大的红不知道多少代，从小能从父母那里听说苏家那姑娘今天又打伤了哪家小孩，明天又把谁推进池塘里。

她睚眦必报，个性偏激，就像是一个极度护崽的老虎——而她的崽，便是自己户头上的金额。

白羽瞳做不到劝解苏合，他尝试过很多次。

他尝试过很多次，最后都放弃了。

他尝试过很多次，但这一次，他若是放弃了，

那结果便会成为生命无法承担之重。

TBC

 

那就再回忆杀式温馨几章吧

 


	18. Chapter 18

五月份的北京已经开始步入夏季，万里无云大太阳的天气有些炎热，现在正是下午两点，太阳毒毒地晒着。还好，连接星巴克对面的国贸西翼的过街楼形成了一个门洞，阳光只能从门洞里透过来一些，星巴克外面的路边全都被过街楼和西翼遮挡在黑影里，让他感觉到很惬意。

路上走着的人行色匆匆，星巴克里坐着的人高谈阔论，这都是他以前最熟悉的景象。展耀想想就觉得很有意思，昨天的他还蜗居在家里阳台跟儿子一起吃着水果，看着路上的人流和车河，现在又坐回到他曾经熟悉的圈子里了，这种时空变幻会让展耀搞不清楚，究竟自己属于哪里。

就是因为这一带展耀太熟悉了，所以昨晚周道年在电话里提议在这儿见面的时候，展耀是犹豫了一阵才同意的。世界很大，圈子很小，展耀担心在这个他曾经混得如鱼得水，、人来人往的交通要道接头，隔壁每栋大厦里都有他认识的人，要想不被认识的人碰到简直是小概率事件。

展耀总觉得附近桌上的人就有认识他的，随时会有个人走过来和他打招呼；外面路上瞬间闪过的人里，随时会突然有一张熟悉的脸，冲着窗子里的他笑着招手。展耀对周道年说圈子里的人常去国贸星巴克的，很容易碰到熟人，能不能换个地方。

周道年很不以为然，大大咧咧地说被人看见有什么关系，你展耀早已经不在政府发言人撰稿者的职位上了，那才是最该提心吊胆的工作，现在也长时间待在家里，咱们就是朋友小聚，又不是竞争对手私下密谈。展耀心里觉得很不舒服，他知道周道年一定明白，以他现在的状况，任何公共场合都不适合自己长时间逗留，他总感觉周道年的话里有种掩饰不住的陷阱意味，而且好像就是有意要让所有人都看到似的，但展耀没再说什么。

两点过了五分了，周道年还没有到，展耀端起中杯的摩卡喝了一口，然后用纸巾擦了一下粘在上嘴唇边上的奶油沫，静静地等。又过了五分钟，展耀看见一个人进了星巴克，脚步定在门口，四处张望着。展耀认出是周道年来了，坐直了身子往那个方向招了招手。

周道年背对着玻璃门，右手在外套里藏藏掖掖地向他比出一个颠倒的“2”，两根手指快速交错动了几下，在比成一个“6” 的造型往耳边挪。

外面的路上，衣着光鲜的男男女女都在急匆匆地走着，好像所有人都在赶时间。展耀看向窗外的时候正好有一个空缺的车位，没过两秒就被一辆刹车极猛的五菱宏光占据，坐在副驾驶的人头转在一边，看着星巴克的窗户。

展耀起身准备离开座位的时候，那人的目光扫到这一片区域，又扫过去了，仿佛他是个透明人。他心里长舒了一口气，看来是这窗户的玻璃太暗了，那人能看见的只是在看外面街上的风景映在窗户上的影子，而不是窗户里面的人。

 

他进了星巴克的厕所隔间，裤兜里的手机正好震动了两下，是周道年发来的信息——  
「有尾巴，你很难出去，先躲着」

展耀倚在隔间的门上，回了个「行」

没多久周道年的消息又发过来了，展耀嘴里叼着根没点燃的烟回复着周道年乱七八糟的信息。他现在非常想来一根烟冷静冷静，但是碍于这个封闭空间里没法通风，他只好叼着烟过过嘴瘾。

 

法院的判决书认定了合欣的恶意架空行为，于是合欣在启曜股东大会上的反对票成了废票。启曜发行的两支股票将于本周五在市面上正式清空，并在下周一发行新的一支有表决权普通股。

想都不用想，人肯定是苏合的人，目标也从头到尾都是搅了苏合一锅好汤的展耀。

所幸启曜重机所在的办公楼并不远，展耀再一次解锁手机屏幕打开微信，让秘书小周找个司机把自己那辆显眼的路虎揽胜挪回公司，转移那群人的视线后再另寻出路。

 

小周的电话冷不丁打进来，那头的声音不是那个说话轻声细语的小周，反而是有些低沉的男声。展耀在脑子里的语音库匹配了一下，是方淮，赵松宇最得力的心腹。  
那边一听电话接通就直接开了口：“喂，展耀，我是方淮，刚刚在公司没找到你，就拿你小秘书的电话了，和你说个事啊。”

展耀不太情愿地看着周围的环境，“我这里有点状况，能不能之后我给你打回去？”

“我这里就一句话，说完就撂了。合欣集团打算直接退股啊，你想想这接近四分之一的股份谁能接手？要是没人接手就只好让股东分摊，那内部又要出现问题了。”

“你们没发通知书吗？现在还不知道有多少人同意，多少人不同意呢。不同意的股东得购买该转让的股权，不购买的，默认为同意转让。”展耀看着手上那根快被自己捏散了的烟，又转动了两下，褐色的烟丝簌簌落落地飘下来掉在地上。

“我就是通知你一声，微信上不方便说，过几天要评估合欣手上的股份，到时候再联系。”

方淮迅速撂了电话之后，展耀又一次打开了微信好友列表界面。他的手指在白羽瞳的联系人信息上犹豫半天，最终还是点进了微信对话框。白色的聊天背景上的灰色小方框里显示着唯一一条信息还是「你已添加了白羽瞳，现在可以开始聊天了」他在对话框删删打打好几回，想不到任何一句适当的开场白。

周道年还在给他实时文字直播外面所发生的情况，那些人没进咖啡厅来寻人，反倒是悄无声息地堵着整个咖啡厅的正门和那条仓库进货的小路。

 

再过一个小时就快到白遇安放学的时间点，他不放心把儿子交给除白羽瞳意外的任何人，也不想麻烦赵爵从外环外匆匆忙忙赶来市中心去接儿子。周道年已经被人盯上了，而自己被困在不足一平米的星巴克洗手间里思索退路。

 

「我找人帮你带一套衣服来吧，你换了之后从正门走」

手机震动了两下，周道年的信息随即弹出，遮住了屏锁壁纸上那条小狗的眼睛。

「你需要打个车回去吗，我看到你有人来把你车开走了」

 

周道年不愧高级擦边球选手，想得倒比展耀还周密。

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

最终还是向白羽瞳发出了求救信号。

 

掐准了点的那种。

 

展耀算好了白羽瞳接到儿子的时间，下午五点的北京正是堵得水泄不通的时候，从白遇安学校过来左右也要半个多小时，而他正好能和周道年的人交接换好衣服再脱身。

走后门是铁定会更显眼，不如就像周道年说的，大摇大摆地混在人群中走正门。现在正是下班时间，周围大厦的白领们再过半个小时就会在下班的路上顺便来买咖啡或是小甜点来垫肚子。

 

他压低了头上的鸭舌帽，把卫衣的帽子再盖过鸭舌帽带上，展耀是没想到周道年甚至找人连鞋都给自己带来了，他看了眼脚上不太跟脚、明显大了几码的“当代富二代必备 Gucci 小白鞋”，用力把鞋带系紧了些。展耀脑子里都能浮现周道年看着自己这身打扮之后，会露出的那种阴阳怪气地坏笑。

 

手机震动了两下，屏幕上跳出一句「到了，正门口两点钟方向」

展耀手上还拿着杯咖啡，混在一群小年轻里出了咖啡店，周道年依旧坐在咖啡厅角落里的位置给他打了个招呼。白羽瞳的黑色奔驰 GLS低调地停在路边打着双闪，就像一个普普通通在等人的网约车司机一样，开着驾驶座的窗在抽烟。

路口的人群在等红绿灯，形形色色的男女低头玩着手机或是在打电话，他大步穿梭在人群里，两部并做三步跨向副驾驶。透过后视镜里看了一眼那辆五菱宏光，并没有人在看向自己的方向，展耀长长舒了一口气。

“那辆面包车吗？”白羽瞳丝毫没在意展耀示意他闭嘴的表情，打了左侧转向灯汇入车流，“我不想避开小安讲，你得让他设身处地的知道情况是怎么样。”

 

原本缩在后座一直没吱声的白遇安突然被 cue，视线从手机上移开朝着扭头看向自己的展耀笑了笑，“啊……恩……”

“我把车牌号给交警大队去查...”

展耀冷笑一声，迅速打断了白羽瞳的话:“你觉得还需要查吗？”

握着方向盘的手用了点力，骨节发白。

 

“我要回一趟公司。”展耀别扭地拽了拽卫衣的领子，把头上的帽子摘下随手放进手套箱里。

“现在？”白羽瞳有点意外。

“对。”  
/

 

展耀看见小周关上了办公室的门，坐回到自己的椅子上，便问了一句：“要不要去把你自己的水杯拿来？”

小周怔怔地看着展耀，大大的眼睛瞪着，摇了摇头，反问道：“干嘛要拿水杯？”

展耀笑了，解释着：“没事，就是想你可能要喝水了。”

小周一听也笑了，双手猛地一抱拳，结果右手里握着的长长的圆珠笔差点扎到自己的脸，说了一声：“谢谢老板关心。我拿水杯干什么？又不是我要做报告。”

展耀听出小周话里的意思，就说：“我也不是要给你做报告，要不我这报告的听众也太少得可怜了。咱们必须好好讨论一下启裕这个项目。”

小周的表情变得严肃了起来，正了正自己的身体，右手把圆珠笔握紧了，做出好像随时准备记录的样子。

展耀的脑子里在想，究竟应该把话对小周说到什么程度。他最终还是决定毫不保留地实话实说，不留任何情面，小周的承受能力应该能够经得起他的话，启裕项目目前面临的关键局势也使他不能再顾及婆婆妈妈的事。

展耀的脸色仍然很温和，甚至还带着刚才的那种微笑，但是话语里已经带着足足的份量了：“小周，刚才你说的那些项目里面，我目前想和你谈的，只有启裕这一个项目。要和你谈启裕，并不是因为启裕是继启曜之后第二大的一个公司，恰恰相反，我可以不客气地说，启裕在当下项目上是没有赢的可能的。  
我谈启裕，是因为我相信所有那些项目里面，只有启裕才是完完全全从内到外还没有被掏空的公司，而且肯定也不是能轻易就被动憾实力，而其他那些，在短期内根本不会有结果，甚至永远也不会有结果。  
我们必须把宝全都押在启裕项目上。现在首先要做的，就是把其他项目从纸上划掉，从脑子里划掉，只想着启裕，启曜现在已经被合欣折腾地快成了空心球，所以我们要保证启裕的实力。”

展耀说完，忽然觉得倒是自己该喝口水了，他端过杯子喝了一口，眼睛始终看着小周，他也搞不清自己这么啰嗦地讲了一大通，小周有没有听明白。

显然，小周完全听明白了，手攥着圆珠笔，大拇指的指肚一下下地按着上端的揿钮，下意识地把笔尖不断地弹出来又收回去，展耀小小的办公室里一片寂静，只有小周手里圆珠笔的揿钮和弹簧“咔”、“咔”地响着。

忽然，小周像是被圆珠笔的声音惊醒，回过神来，甩了一下脑袋，好像要把耷拉在脸颊上的头发甩到耳朵后边去，又像是要把刚才脑子里的凌乱也一并甩掉。

小周接着说：“我知道调动启裕来融股份的希望不大，我刚才就和你说了，我到现在都还没见到他们的真实报表，所以，就是因为现在各方都觉得启裕可能没戏了，所以决定把合欣的股份内部消化。我不知道你是不是觉得捡了芝麻丢了西瓜，但是方淮说的也对，宁可捡了芝麻也不能抱着颗雷在手里啊。”

展耀完全理解小周现在的心情，其实小周的反应比展耀做的最坏估计要平静得多，展耀也清楚，另外的那些项目里，如果真花大力气去做，也可能把一两个项目催熟，没准儿能签个合同下来的，但是这种合同只会是客户碍于面子，实在不忍心看着小周等人这么忙活，而施舍出来的小单子，的确也就会是芝麻大的东西。

整个启曜现在追求的是填上被架空的部分，就像在麻将桌上打了几圈，一直没“和”过牌，一心想和一把，哪怕是“小破和”也行，而展耀要的不是小破和，小破和对他没有任何意义，他是要和一副大牌。展耀不想把这一点对小周挑明，他要彻底打消小周对其他项目所抱的幻想，同时增强小周对启裕项目的信心，让她和自己一起赌一把。

 

想到这里，展耀自己一下子噎住了，因为他忽然想到了合欣那招出其不意，他不正是被合欣“引导”着最后走到今天这步田地的吗？  
/

由于合欣的突然撤股，展耀临时决定回公司将公章等一系列被自己锁紧保险箱的文件交给秘书小周保管，并且提前制定下一步方案。

等他处理完手头上的杂事后，窗外的天早已乌黑，他拿着自己的钥匙走进大厦的地下停车场，而停在固定车位上的路虎已经被发动，亮起的LED车灯打在正前方的墙壁上。

 

车窗被缓缓摇下，白羽瞳挥了挥手里的车钥匙：“我问你秘书要了备用钥匙。”

走吧，回家。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

“苏合，让你收手这么难吗。”

 

苏合原本走向卧室的脚步慢了下来，手臂上还挂着自己刚脱下来的巴宝莉米色风衣，她扭头看向坐在沙发上翻看报纸的白羽瞳，笑道：

“谢正是我手下的人不错，但我怎么知道他每天在干什么呢？哪怕我跟你生活在一起，我也不知道你每天在做什么。”

 

报纸“哗啦啦”响动了两声，翻了个页，白羽瞳理了理有些散落的纸张，目光没从报纸上离开过，

“具体情况我也知道，谢正涉及毒品犯罪的事怕是已经确定了。这个案件是由市人民检察院与市公安局侦查的。最后的结果一定会是由当地的市检察院提起公诉，而不是北京市人民检察院提起公诉，理所应当不会是任何自然人。而且，他走私军火的事情被硬生生藏住，你不觉得局面有点尴尬吗？”

 

 

“既然不是北京市的检察院来处理，那你也没必要给自己找事儿。”

 

白羽瞳收起报纸扔在面前的玻璃茶几上，“你什么意思。”

 

“我看人家展先生可没领过你的情。何必呢？”

 

 

/

 

谢正被法院传唤的事情展耀是知道的。

 

但他什么也没说，什么也没做，日子还是照常地过，只是他去公司的时间又逐渐多了起来。

其实不看他所做的事情，展耀每天的日子过得就跟普通中产阶级家庭差不多，朝九晚五，养家糊口，再分出剩余的一大部分心思来关心儿子的生活和学习。

 

展耀有的时候在想，如果不是因为自己头也不回地走上这条隐藏在法律和交易背后的路，他是不是就普普通通带着白遇安生活，每天早出晚归，家里偶尔鸡飞狗跳闹个矛盾，蜗居在两室一厅的房子里过着平凡的每一天。

 

 

其实展耀早就觉得公司内部有点蹊跷，但碍于几位股东和高层的面子，他一直都是在背地里偷偷揣测，最后将目标锁定在信息部门。一般企业中都有不少硬件，包括服务器、PC机、盘点机、POS机、UPS、路由器、防火墙等等，这些都是企业大量的资产，对硬件设备的管理显得异常重要。而信息部门若是被人设了“后门”，那整个企业相当于一个大白天在街上裸奔的人。

 

离启曜所处大厦的大约几站地之遥，是一条餐饮街，各种风味的餐馆比肩接踵，粤菜海鲜、湖北炖菜、京味烤鸭、重庆火锅等等，还有一家韩国烧烤和一家日本料理。其实，不仅是这条街上有各种风味，就连每家餐馆里也都有各种风味了，打的牌子只是块招牌，餐馆必须照顾到所有进门食客的口味，所以，在湖北馆子里可以点到京酱肉丝，在重庆馆子里可以点到梅菜扣肉，也就不足为奇了。顶级的餐馆和街边的小摊，都可以痛快地对食客说“不”，人们到顶级餐馆只是为了脸面，到街边小摊只是为了果腹，这两种需求其实都好满足，恰恰是中档的饭馆难做，因为还要照顾到食客的各种需求，绝对是不能说“不”的。

 

展耀是专门选择了这条街，来安排和启曜信息中心几个人的晚饭的，说好了的只是一起吃顿晚饭，而不是晚宴。姚工虽然是信息中心的主任，但信息中心在启曜属于技术部门，归总工程师管，是一个二级部门，而不是直接归总经理管，所以姚工属于中层领导，姚工的那些部下，更是重实惠超过重形式，招待中层的人，自然要找中等档次的饭馆了。

 

他亲自选了这条街的那家潮州菜馆，要小周定了间二楼六个人的包间，信息部门会来五个人，加上展耀和小周共七个人，但展耀没有要更大的包间，而是要服务员加放了一把椅子和一套餐具，他想和姚工坐得越近越好。

 

 

“这家店菜色挺齐全啊，分量也大，装修也不错，怎么价格这么便宜呢？”小周跟着展耀久了，习惯性就准备去点菜，打开菜单的时候才神色有些迟疑地看向展耀。

 

展耀瞥了眼菜单，笑着端起桌上的茶盏撇了撇浮沫，“那这手法你还不熟悉吗？”

 

小周似懂非懂地点点头，打算出门去招呼服务生，刚打开包间的房门就听到外面传来嘈杂的喧闹声，展耀下意识地扭头看去，正巧对上门外白羽瞳同样有些诧异的目光。

 

 

Tbc

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

趁着李秘书在旁边点菜的时候，白羽瞳随口问站在一旁的服务生："你们这里经营得不错啊，你们的老板姓什么？"

"我们老板姓江，叫江充。你们要找他？"女服务员问道。

"不不不，我不找他，我有个高中同学也叫江充，不知道是不是他？"还是白羽瞳说道。

"那我把他找来，你们见见面？"

"不用不用。哪会那么巧？很可能就是重名，算了算了。"

女服务员走了出去。紧接着白羽瞳也走了出去。他去走廊上打了一个电话，很快就回来了。

白羽瞳与李秘书坐在那里慢慢地喝起茶来，像是没有什么事一样。就在这时，一个男人走了进来，看上去，那个人有五十五六岁的样子，他进门之后，便说道："二位客人认识我？"

白羽瞳明白了来人是谁，特意欠了欠身子，客气地说道："不是不是，我只是随便说说，我有一个高中同学也叫江充，你们这个女服务员是真够热情的，还把你给惊动了。重名重名，是搞错了。"

江充说道："你有一个同学也叫江充？"

"江老板要是不太忙的话，要不就坐一会儿？"白羽瞳嘬了口面前的茶，“咱俩年纪都不一样，应该只是你跟我同学重名罢了。”

 

江充给白羽瞳把面前的茶杯又满上，“嗨，我这名字是我爸瞎起的，没想到还有重名。”

"江老板，不知道有个常来吃饭的谢正您认不认识？"

"我们是认识。"江充的回答有些欲言又止。

 

"江老板，你们不仅仅是认识，还有不少交易吧？"

江充比谢正紧张多了，他几乎是不假思索地说道："没有，没有什么交易。他就是有什么事时，来找找我。"

白羽瞳立刻抓住了破绽："他有什么事来找过你？"

白羽瞳根本就没有等着江充回答，就慢慢地拨起了自己的手机，手机已经拨通了，在场的人都能听得出来，对方肯定没有接听。

 

这时，江充慌忙地站了起来，正要往外走时，白羽瞳说道："慌什么？坐一会儿，让我们好好谈谈。"

江充不得不坐在原来的位置上。

"说吧，你们之间是怎么进行交易的？你听清楚了，我让你说的并不是交往，而是交易。"

江充知道事情已经败露。他颤抖着说道："你们不能怪我，都怪他。我没做什么，我就是为了多弄点儿钱。"

"他给了你多少钱？"

"两万元。他答应每次都可以给我两万元。"江充说道。

正在这时，一直站在一边没吭声的李秘书严厉地说道："去拆下来！"

江充听到李秘书的这一声呵斥，浑身一哆嗦，马上又镇定了下来。他慢慢腾腾地站起来，站到了一个椅子上。把李秘书开始发现的那个东西揪了下来。

李秘书说道："你是个商人，也应该做一个合法的商人。你这样做，知道已经触犯了法律吗？"

白羽瞳给自己点了根烟，吸了两口，"说说吧，他是怎么找到你的？"

"他让服务员把我找来，直接和我谈到让我想办法，向他提供一些客人到这里来的谈话内容。当他走后，我就在这个房间里安装了窃听装置，还安装了监控设施。"

"你怎么会知道他们什么时候会来这里？"白羽瞳问道。

"从那天开始，我就单独安排了一个服务员照顾这间房里的客人，另外，谢正也和我约定，他如果有条件，也会向我提供客人到来的大概时间。"  
说着，他又把手机拿了出来，说道，"你们看，这是他给我发的短信。"

白羽瞳接过手机，看了看手机上显示的内容：客人马上就到。他又看了看那个信息是发自哪部手机，白羽瞳明白，那并不是谢正的手机号码。他便说道："这并不是谢正的手机号码。怎么能够证明这个信息是他发给你的？"

"没错，肯定是他发来的。我接到这个信息后，还没有过十分钟，他就又打了一个电话问过我，接没接到短信？"江充说道。

"你就这么心甘情愿地为他这样做？"

“他……谢正他，他每次都会给我个好几万，这些钱我光开餐馆要什么时候才能赚到啊！”

 

这家餐馆的二楼只有包间，白羽瞳扬了扬下巴，示意李秘书把跟来的两位便衣交上来把江充带走，江充神经兮兮地在走廊上喊：“白副检！我冤啊，我知道错了！”

 

相邻的一间包厢许是嫌有些吵闹，开门之后探出来个脑袋，左右看了看，眼睛定在白羽瞳身上，“诶，白副检，您好您好，没想到这么巧能在这碰到你。”

白羽瞳听到声音抬头看过来，他认得对方，是展耀的助理小周，他点点头，“你好啊，小周。”

小周笑了笑，门又开的大了些，白羽瞳越过小周看到展耀坐在包厢里往这看，认出是白羽瞳之后勾了勾嘴角，起身往门口走来，站在门口的小周赶紧给展耀让了条道。

 

“挺巧啊。你也来这吃饭？”展耀看着一旁的江充被押在墙边铐上了铐子，笑道：“哟，年中冲业绩啊。”

 

白羽瞳挥手示意两个便衣赶紧把江充带走，待走廊又清净下来之后看向展耀，“你知道这家餐馆是谁的吗？”

展耀被问得有些迷糊，左手还拿着一本菜单，食指无意识地在硬皮封面上敲打，“这我还真不知道，就随便挑了家饭店。”

 

“我都不知道是不是该说你运气好，”白羽瞳把烟掐灭后随手扔进走廊上的垃圾桶里，“这家店有谢正掺和一脚。”

 

这倒是有些出乎意料了，展耀用手上的硬皮菜单戳了戳白羽瞳环在一起的胳膊，“那正好，再给你看个有意思的东西。”说罢把手上的菜单递给白羽瞳，“你看看价目表。”

“哟，没想到让我歪打正着啊，看来这家店的账目也得好好纠察了。”

展耀笑了声，从白羽瞳手上收回菜单，“本来我还以为凭着苏合的手段是没法彻底扳倒谢正了，没想到他自己还喜欢作妖，这一下可真的把谢正压得死死的啊。”

 

没人开店会不在意盈利，除非这家店就是个幌子，如果白羽瞳和展耀没猜错，这家店纠察账目的很大一个结果就是个用来洗钱的空壳饭店。

“我本来就冲着江充来的，也没注意菜单，没想到这还给了我个惊喜。”

展耀转身走回包间门口，又抬起手腕看了眼时间，“诶，你别忘了去接小安。”

 

Tbc


	22. Chapter 22

“人到了这个岁数，金钱和面子到底哪个更重要，难道答案不是呼之欲出吗。”

两个人风平浪静的在一个屋檐下相处了这么多年，苏合终于露出了自己最狰狞的那一面。  
总说商业竞争是没有硝烟的战场，而这场竞争一旦升级，威胁到个人利益，那总会在所难免地变得血腥且暴力。

苏合的行动是她本人一贯的风格，雷厉风行，拔草除根。她把自己投资多年的所有股份一并收回，套在股市里的所有股本不计亏损全部收进自己兜里。将资产转移至父母名下，把海外账户的资产换成不动产，把自己动过手脚的账目和行贿留下的证据，一点点都从世界上消除。

可她还是输了，她输给了白羽瞳的权利，输给了展耀的脑子，输给了那句“夫妻同心，其利断金。”

 

/

李岐山桌上的手机闪了两下，上面跳出了白羽瞳的电话号码。  
他放下手里的水杯，按下了绿色的通话键。  
李岐山和白羽瞳客气的说了几句，知道他肯定有别的事情。  
“岐山，我想你帮我个忙。”

白羽瞳提出的要求他无论如何都要帮的，毕竟他爸当初罹患癌症的时候，也是白羽瞳出手才得以转圜。

“我让展耀跟你详细讲。”白羽瞳把手机递给了身边的展耀，转身去厨房烧水。  
他站在厨房的中岛台前面盯着透明的烧水壶，看着平静无波的水面开始冒出小气泡，再转为沸腾。  
年轻的时候，喜欢上一个人，喜欢到无可救药的地步。

但当二人相对时，一往情深却开不了口。

然后，（如果很不幸）在很多年以后，青梅已衰，竹马已老，命运使然，再次相遇。两个人的脸上早已生出了许多曲折的皱纹。人都老了，年轻时所在乎的面子等等都已不重要。  
一个人开口了，用开玩笑的语气，好像在给一个幼儿园的小朋友讲故事一样。而对方是安静地听，脸上是不动声色的表情。直到讲完，对方才若有所思的点点头。最后，你们很有礼貌的握手道别，头也不回，隐没在拥挤的大街上，为晚餐饭桌上的洋葱和猪肉奔波。

白羽瞳抬手从橱柜里拿出两个杯子，撒进两把铁观音茶叶，再拿起电热水壶，将滚烫的开水倒进茶杯，继而升腾起白色的热气。

 

/  
“无论多高级别的人，在沟通中最容易犯的错误就是太过自我而不关注对方的真正需求。”白羽瞳听见展耀这样对着话筒讲，他把手上铁灰色的茶杯递过去，展耀转头对他笑了一下，接过杯子捧在手上嘬了一口，一万三一斤的茶叶使得他像只餍足的猫一般，满意地眯了眯眼睛。他把电话开成免提，两只手捧着茶杯，把鼻子凑上去深深吸了一口气。

“真正的需求。”李岐山在电话那头重复着。

“多看看动物世界，尤其是哺乳动物，就会知道人们在面临需求时抉择变化。例如猴子的社会结构、狮子的权力分配，你会发现动物的本性中就包含对利益和权力的追逐。人也是哺乳动物，虽然会有文化因素的影响，但是动物的本性不变。”

展耀看看玻璃窗外忙忙碌碌的人们，自言自语道：“天下熙熙皆为名来，天下攘攘皆为利往，记住是真正的需求。”

“我明白，这个标准对于很多人来说太高，你可以自私，也可以自我，谢正也一样，但是你要知道这是公司的期望，公司的生死需求，这是苏合高薪雇用他最放心的地方。”

“你只要负责让那个电脑里的资料消失，”展耀顿了顿，眼光跟随着白羽瞳拉开落地窗的身影，室外传来的寒风让他往毯子里缩了缩，“就好，接下来的事情我们会处理。”

 

合欣的标书如期躺在了李岐山的邮箱里，他看着展耀在标题上打的两个大字深吸了口气，发了封传真给谢正。


	23. Chapter 23

李岐山正在夜晚公司没人的时候，会到James的座位上做实地演习，以确保自己的万无一失。每天在家也会对着James的照片，做潜意识转换练习，慢慢的，自己的腿已经不抖了。

James是个烟民，通常会在大楼外一个固定的角落里独自默默抽一根就走，这个李岐山早已经观察到了。他这次决心利用这个机会，给苏合的项目上点眼药，好保证泼咖啡的效果更显著一些。

James一到角落里抽烟，附近的烟民大都会主动离开，和他保持一定距离。

他的烟是香港版的七星，从点着到熄灭，每次都是在四十二秒左右。

他习惯站的角落拐弯后有个死角，在那里站两个人说话，彼此是看不见的。

 

李岐山拿个酒瓶子远远的放在地上，通过它的反光能看到James是否已经到达抽烟的角落。至于酒瓶，他相信James应该不会注意到这个细节的变化，因为他提前三天就放在了那里

下午两点四十五分，李岐山拉着一个同事提前站在死角里，自己时不时的用余光看酒瓶上James是否到来，通常这时，他都会一个人来抽根烟就走。这天，也不例外。

李岐山知道自己只有四十二秒的时间。

“你知道么？移通广东发标，估计我们肯定能拿下来，这可是今年电信行业最大的胆子，钱壮肯定发死。”李岐山扫验收表，计算着时间。

“他怎么了？”这个销售没有发现李岐山的任何异常，他的角度自然也看不见James就在二十厘米远的地方抽烟。

“客户制定所有厂商的货都走他爸的公司，合欣一点客户根基都没有，就指望他。他还不使劲要特价，谁能拦着啊。”

 

“李岐山，心态要好，心态要好。谁有本事，谁就捞呗。”这个销售不明就里的安慰着李岐山。

“我倒不是这个意思，这个单子全中国的人都盯着呢，他们还敢这么玩，真是够狠的。”李岐山看一眼手表，四十二秒，James掐灭了烟，自顾自的离开了角落，根本没有向这边看过一眼。

可是，李岐山相信他肯定一字不漏的听了进去，距离实在是太近。

“兄弟，开心，晚上我请你吃日本料理。”李岐山明白第一步完成了。

“别人发财，你高兴啥啊。”

“都是一个团队么，谁发我都高兴。”李岐山从心理谢谢这个搭档，最终效果应该是完美的。

真的要泼咖啡么？

真的要泼James咖啡么？

还有没有更好的方法，不这么损人利己？

李岐山每每的问自己，脑海里都给不出更好的答案。

是自己的道德观有问题，还是潜意识有问题？为什么不能找出更好的办法呢？

很快，合欣项目的价格Reviews就到来了。

“你确定是下午一点三十准时开始么？”李岐山最后给展耀打电话确认一次，他根本不敢在雷越和周成面前提到任何有合欣价格Review的事情，怕露出自己的马脚。

“没错，每次都这样。James你还不知道么，非常守时，没见他临时改变过时间，你别迟到。”展耀又帮他确认一次，以表安慰。

这天中午，李岐山十一点就吃完饭，拿着杯咖啡守在饮水间，远远的注意这James的一举一动。

十一点三十分，他准时的离开电脑，去卫生间方便，然后和蒋义一起走向电梯间，准备和客户吃饭。他和大家的习惯一样，并没有合上电脑，只是锁住了屏幕。

李岐山在微波炉里加热了咖啡，保证它是在最高温度。

十二点，公司里大部分的人都去吃饭去，空荡荡的只有少数几个人还在聚精会神的看着电脑，忙完手头的工作。

走。

走。

走！

李岐山拿出咖啡杯，准备按照计划走向James的电脑，可是腿却又控制不住的颤抖，每步都迈得很艰难。

李岐山，你这是为了你自己，战胜James，战胜他，你的人生将无往而不胜。

李岐山努力的控制着发抖的左腿绊向自己的右腿，颤抖的双手顺势将咖啡泼向James的电脑。

无数次的演习这时候起到真正的作用，肌肉细胞记忆了所有的动作细节，无意识的完成了系列假摔、泼咖啡的动作，就像是紧急停车下的身体自然反应，松油门、踩刹车、摘离合，打方向盘、拉手刹。大脑深层的潜意识系统在这一刻完成了重大的突破。

滚烫的咖啡全部洒到James那一尘不染的笔记本上面，一丝不易察觉的白烟从风扇口飘出来，很快就消失在咖啡的热气中。

李岐山忙把咖啡杯放在桌子上，自顾自的演戏着，擦着袖口的污渍，然后用余光向周围的座位上扫去，并没有人注意到人迹罕见的老板办公区里这短短的一幕。

简单擦拭一下桌上的污迹，李岐山和咖啡杯一起消失了。

DONE.


	24. Chapter 24

在白羽瞳再次介入展耀的生活之前，他一直在当白遇安的神。不就是换个灯泡，修个开关，通个马桶么；不就是做饭、拖地、洗衣服么；不就是自己赚钱自己花，不就是自己养活自己么。展耀以为自己刀枪不入，以为自己无比强大。

 

直到现在白羽瞳叼着手电筒，拿着螺丝刀，帮他修着电源开关的时候。那一刻才发现，原来自己是如此希望被照顾，被宠爱，被温柔对待，被安稳收藏。  
“递下胶布给我。”白羽瞳用他手里的螺丝刀换了展耀手中的黑胶布，缠了几圈之后，拿着螺丝刀把螺丝拧了进去。展耀盯着他的睫毛，细长的眼，以及眼角的细纹，忽然很庆幸，我在之前把装好的开关又卸了下来。

“好了，等我去拉下电闸。”  
“嗯。”

白羽瞳借着手电筒的那一点光，先是拍了拍展耀的脑袋，又摸了摸他的脸，眼神里有眷恋。就好像一个陷入了热恋的无知少年。展耀低下头挠了挠鼻子，耳根少有的泛起一阵粉红。

厨房里传来冰箱门被小心翼翼合上的声音，展耀头也不回地喊了一句，“白遇安！你是不是又偷吃冰激凌！”

淅淅索索的响动突然停下了，白遇安两根手指捏着冰棍塑料包装的一角，手臂僵硬地悬在空中，不敢有大动作。

“好了，快去开灯。”他推开白羽瞳，恋恋不舍的拉开了电闸，整个世界恢复了明亮。

 

白羽瞳站在展耀背后看向厨房的方向，没忍住笑了一声。白遇安像个傻子一样的半蹲在冰箱前，头顶的射灯打在他的身上，活生生像一场荒诞又搞笑的舞台剧。两周前作为他“热烈庆祝高考没有失常发挥”礼物（其实是白羽瞳瞎想的理由）的那只狗崽现在正端坐在他身边，目光死死盯着白遇安手上的冰棍。

 

这场寂静无声的蒙太奇式对视交流结束在门铃声响起的那一瞬间，白遇安从地上跳起来奔向大门，打开门从门外拽着赵小南纤细的手臂拉近家门，把手上的香芋味脆皮雪糕塞给对方，“你们终于来了！外面很热吧，给你吃冰激凌！”

赵小南被他拽的一个踉跄，额前的刘海晃了两下遮住视线，他抽回自己的胳膊，慢条斯理地理了理自己的刘海，然后弯腰换了拖鞋。他抬头看着站在客厅里的展耀和白羽瞳，不禁红了下脸，轻声道，“展叔叔好，白叔叔好。”

 

“你小子快进去吧，帮我接一下手上的东西啊。”赵爵手上提着一些蔬菜和牛羊肉卷，白遇安及有眼力见地接了过来，提溜着进了厨房。

“怎么来这么早，我们都还没开始准备晚饭。”白羽瞳端了两杯水递给坐在沙发上的赵爵和展耀，两人见他过来迅速停止了自己的话题，展耀丝毫没掩饰住嘴角的偷笑，白羽瞳心里笑了下，知道他们又在背后聊自己。

 

“小安不是说想打火锅吗，我就顺便带了点涮菜过来。”赵爵眯着眼喝了口茶，看着勾肩搭背坐在一起的白遇安和赵小南，那只叫“肉包”的小狗崽趴在赵小南腿上打着小呼噜，两个小孩低着头凑在一起不知道在窃窃私语些什么。

 

腿上的狗崽小声地打着呼噜，赵小南低头轻轻抹了抹肉包的脑袋，就听到白遇安凑在自己耳朵旁边用极小的声音道：“诶，你看前两天新闻没有，现在 Beta 也能……”呼吸打在他耳朵上，惹得赵小南颤了两下，用胳膊肘顶了下白遇安，声音极其细小，“你闭嘴…”

 

“白遇安，我看这个暑假挺长的，要不把你送去部队清心寡欲一下。”展耀看着沙发另一头的赵小南被白遇安惹得跳脚，从脸到脖子根红了个透。

白羽瞳站在一边假装没看到白遇安寻求支援的目光，装模作样地清了清嗓子，“就是啊，好歹你也成年了，你还是个 Alpha，应该去部队历练一下。”

 

“我能最后再挣扎一下吗，”白遇安颤颤巍巍地在来自展耀，白羽瞳，赵爵的三方攻击下，缓缓举起白旗，“我能去警犬大队吗？”并且一手紧紧抱着睡的懵懵懂懂的拉布拉多幼犬——肉包。


	25. Chapter 25

下午五点，估计这会议已经结束的时候，李岐山回到公司，搜寻半天，终于见到谢正的后背，他一反常态的坐在一个偏僻的角落。

“你怎么坐这？”李岐山脑子飞快的转着，想着是不是价格Review会议取消，又或是还没开。

“嘘，坐这里，别出声。”谢正小心翼翼的拉把椅子，让给李岐山坐，还回头向四周观察一番。

“怎么了？”

“小声点，James发火了，现在大家都躲得远远地，如果没啥事你也就回家吧。”谢正特意用头示意一下周围。

果然，品尝热闹非凡的办公区，好像显得格外冷清，秘书们也都正襟危坐的看着电脑，没有人讲话。

“James发火了？不会吧，他从来没有发过火啊。”李岐山配合的做出收拾电脑包离开是非之地的动作，心里却一直惦记这会到底开成什么样子，可是好像也不方便直接问，毕竟还是做贼心虚。

“中午不知道是谁，一不小心把咖啡洒到他电脑上，不能用了。他晚上要和美国开会，现在没有数据，刚刚都把产品经理严谨的手机给摔碎了。以防万一，我也走了。”谢正也乖乖的收拾起自己的电脑。

 

第二天午饭后，李岐山和谢正两个人在会议室里静静的等待开标结果。

“李岐山，你紧张什么？”谢正看看坐立不安的李岐山。

“是啊，这么大的标，谁都紧张啊。我们部门一年就这么几个大项目，千万不能再丢啊。”李岐山一直紧张的看着手表，直想着当初手再黑点，变相给那些破事公开捅出来，现在也就不用这么没着没落得。

叮叮，会议室的电话声打破了这死一般的寂静。

谢正一把就抓过来手边的电话，李岐山远远的看着，心里祈祷着，如果合欣输了，等于宣判启曜会赢。

“什么，全输？启曜多少钱？你再说一遍？啊，他妈的不可能吧，FUCK！”谢正接到项目部头头的电话，表情大变，直接在电话里就开始骂人。

李岐山远远的躲在一旁，也没有了想象中高兴心情，项目的压力越来越大，每个人都性情大变，不过合欣怎么可能当场就输呢，难道启曜又投超低价？

“啪，啪。

啪的一声巨响，谢正脸色极差地甩了电话，又啪的一声，狠狠的一拳打到桌子上。

小小的会议室里，两个啪啪的回声不断地在回荡着。

“李岐山，你相信么？启曜投标价整整比合欣少一百万，剩下的一毛钱都不差。”谢正怒努的说道。

“什么意思，只差一百万。”李岐山一时没有反应过来。

“他妈的，有人漏价格。”

原来启曜比合欣的投标价格整整低一百万，剩下的数字一点都不差，甚至是个位。明显是启曜知道合欣的底价，当场嘲笑了一把。

客户的领导当场就宣布启曜全中，理由是合欣如果连投标这种工作都做不好，没有信心把系统建设交给它来管理。

有人把合欣的投标价格透漏给了启曜。

 

这一场投标不仅是合欣与启曜败诉且负债之后的一场翻身仗，现在更是压垮苏合的最后一根稻草。

展耀赢了，他赢的太彻底。不管是对于白羽瞳的拿捏，还是他在商业竞争中游刃有余的狠辣手段，苏合都比不过，倒不如说，她和展耀其实从来就不在一条起跑线上。

 

白羽瞳看着李岐山发来的短信，长长的呼出一口气。  
展耀缩在空调毯下面翻了个身，头枕在白羽瞳的腿上，轻轻伸出手，和白羽瞳十指相扣。

结束了，终于结束了。


	26. Chapter 26

赵小南带着充气浮漂在浅水区游了几个来回，想象自己是一只可爱的青蛙，先是蹬腿，然后划水，最后抬头呼吸……再接连喝了四五口水之后，他放弃了。

白遇安已经两个来回游完了，他漂到赵小南旁边，“你个傻子！一口气才能游多远，你得学换气啊，要不我教你吧？”

赌气一般地把泳镜从头上撸下来重新戴上，赵小南没看白遇安，做好准备动作又要开始，“滚滚滚，我自己来！马上就会了。”

“那我告诉你三个秘诀：第一是勇敢点，别怕喝水，你总扎在浅水区就是有心里依赖；第二就是找到自己的节奏，要去了解你自己；第三就是要冷静，即便喝再多水也不要忘记自己的节奏。”白遇安丝毫不在意赵小南的视而不见，一口气说完后，一脸得意的看着对方。

“你让开！自己玩去。”赵小南迅速从白遇安身边移走，重新摆好姿势，开始新一轮的自虐。  
老在浅水区待着确实没用，赵小南胡思乱想着，胳膊上拴着浮漂，想沉下去也很难啊。再说，真的要是出问题自己也扶着边啊，就再不济还有救生员啊，不至于死！

“不至于死，一定不会死，肯定死不了……”在这个信念的支撑下，他沿着泳池边，第一次往深水区游了过去。

 

/

白羽瞳看着在家具城跑东跑西的展耀，觉得对方还是像以前一样，对生活充满了热爱。自从那些令人焦头烂额的事情全部处理完之后，两人的关系也慢慢开始恢复，就仿佛这中间十几年的空白从来没有发生过，大家依旧忙碌而充实。

为了庆祝白羽瞳搬回自己十几年前的家，展耀决定把房间重新布置一遍，床上藏蓝色的四件套，墙边的白色置物架，黑白两色边桌拼成的小茶几，地上几何图案的地毯，以及那个红色的小沙发，甚至还有置物架上那个水滴形状的加湿器……一切单身的痕迹被他全部清除，丢弃所有沉重的色彩，打开窗，透进新生的阳光。

 

“你觉得小安跟南南怎么样啊。”展耀把玩着手上的卷尺，随口问道。

白羽瞳让导购记下自己看中的那张餐桌，随后回答，“挺好啊，让我想起了咱俩年轻的时候。”

“哎，时间过得真快，小安都要上大学了。”

“担心什么，你再老我都喜欢你。”

“放屁…”

/

白遇安坐在岸边往嘴里灌宝矿力水特，眼神紧紧跟着小心翼翼试探着的赵小南，心里迅速打着小算盘，哼，你个小鸡仔，还逞强，一会还得我来英雄救美。

 

果然第一个来回，赵小南就不幸呛水了。  
出于自我保护，人根本没法冷静而是本能的开始挣扎，而且还试图张嘴喊救命。结果刚一张嘴，赵小南接连喝了好几口水，一边喝一边想着，“我要死了，要死了，还没人来救我么？我要死了！要出人命了！”

他胡乱挥舞着胳膊，慌乱中有人抓住了他的胳膊，把赵小南往水面上托，引导着赵小南抓住泳池边。头从水里猛地出来的瞬间，赵小南有种死而复生的错觉。他大口呼吸着，一瞬间高兴了起来，“我没死，我又活了！活着的感觉太爽了！”他左手紧紧地抓着泳池壁，身体悬在水里。待情绪恢复了平静，身体开始放松，赵小南终于意识到，他右手还紧紧攥着刚才把他拉上来的白遇安，而且自己的脚已经无法够到游泳池的池底。

“你小子胆子还真够肥，连漂起来都不会就敢一个人去深水区了。”白遇安有些气急败坏地捏了捏赵小南的鼻子，“我要是不过来，你怎么办？”

 

“这不是有…有救生员嘛。”赵小南也是被吓着了，后知后觉地开始委屈起来，“不是你说不要总是在浅水区的嘛。”他用力极小地给白遇安胸口来了一拳，“都怪你。”

“是是是，都怪我，小青蛙，快上来吧。”白遇安看了眼游泳馆的电子时钟，“我爸应该快到了，走吧，一会请你吃好吃的。”说罢蹲在岸边像提小鸡一样把对方从水里拽出来。

 

“我好想跟你在一个大学啊，你录取通知书下来没有啊？”白遇安拿着毛巾呼噜赵小南的头发，下手没个轻重，惹得赵小南怪叫一声抢过毛巾往白遇安身上扔去。

白遇安趿拉着拖鞋向外跑去，身后跟着一个气急败坏的赵小南大喊着，“你太讨厌了！我们现在就分手！”

展耀降下车窗，眼里含着笑朝游泳馆门口打打闹闹的两个小孩喊道，“别打啦！我们回家！”

“走吧，回家！”

 

END

 

愿每一个迷途人，都能重新上路。

愿你我都能遇见，鲜花重开之日，归来仍是少年时。


End file.
